Kiseki No Keishi
by Hairyuu Murasakimikado
Summary: 20 th setelah Kiseki No Sedai naik daun, sekarang yang naik pamor adalah Kiseki No Keishi, penerus Kiseki no Sedai. Para anggota Kiseki No Keishi memang anak-anak dari anggota Kiseki No Sedai. Seperti apa kehidupan mereka? Baca aja! Setting Teiko. Hints of MuraAka, NijiHai, AoKise, MidoTaka, KagaKuro. Warning: BL, Mpreg, OC-centric. Rating may changes.
1. Successor Or Miracles

The Successor Of Miracles

AN: JANGAN NANYA KENAPA COWOK BISA HAMIL. Author juga bingung, tapi banyak fanart dan penpik yaoi ada anaknya, jadi author pengen bikin juga. Kalau ada OC design yang tidak sesuai harapan kalian, author mohon maaf. Ohiya, author sudah googling, albino itu matanya TIDAK PASTI merah. Malah biasanya warna mata orang-orang albino itu indah-indah, seperti pink, kelabu, ungu, dll. Dan soal rambut yang bening, author rasa itu mungkin karena rasanya variasi warna rambut mamalia itu sama *author digampar guru biologi* . Author ingatkan , ini cuma fanfic, bukan cerita canon, apalagi kisah nyata. Terimakasih.

* * *

"Ah, sebentar lagi waktunya cemilan. Daiya.. " Gumam seorang cowok tinggi berambut ungu panjang, dengan mata heterochromia merah dan kuning. Cowok kecil dengan rambut merah gelap dan mata biru terang pun mengangguk.

"Aku tahu, Mikado-_kun_. Sebentar lagi jam 3. Permisi sebentar." Dan Daiya pun meninggalkan kelas. Sosok Mikado pun terpantul pada sepasang mata kelabu yang menatapnya sinis.

"Sopan sekali kau, Akashi. Kau belum mengalahkanku dalam permainan shogi kali ini, dan kau sudah memerintahkan Kagami untuk membuatkan cemilan soremu. "

Yang disindir hanya tersenyum penuh makna dan menggerakkan salah satu pion shoginya.

"Tenang saja, Fuyu. Sebelum jam berdentang kau pasti sudah kalah. " lanjut Mikado lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, sesosok yang berambut biru gelap dan bermata emas menerjang masuk ruang kelas dan langsung memeluk sosok yang bermata kelabu. Kulit gelap yang memeluk nampak begitu kontras dengan kulit albino yang dipeluk.

"Neee, Nijimura-_cchi_ bermain shogi melawan Mikado-_cchi_ lagi? Sebegitu asyiknyakah sampai Nijimura-_cchi_ lupa dirinya duduk di dekat jendela sehingga rambut beningmu membiaskan warna pelangi? Daiya-_cchi_ mana? Biasanya dia selalu bersiaga disisi Mikado-_cchi"_

"Aku disini, Hyo-_kun_." Ujar Daiya, muncul sambil membawa seloyang besar cake karamel dan secangkir teh . Disaat yang sama, Fuyu terperangah, dan Mikado benar-Dia sudah kalah sebelum jam berdentang.

Mikado pun mulai menyantap cakenya. Bolehlah kapasitas lambungnya jauh melebihi rata-rata, tetapi gaya makannya tetap penuh sopan santun dan keeleganan. Fuyu pun mulai emosi dan menarik kerah Hyo.

"LO! NGAPAIN SIH DATANG TIBA-TIBA BEGITU!? GUE JADI KALAH, KAN!? " bentak si pria albino, sementara yang berkulit gelap hanya membuat ekspresi ini (=3=) dan menjawab.

"Eeeeeehh?~ itu bukan salah gue_ ssu_~. Semua juga tahu kalau tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Mikado-_cchi_, ssu~."

Tetapi ucapan Hyo malah membuat Fuyu makin kalap.

"Hyo, kali ini lo bener-bener bakal gue..

"Cukup, Fuyu. Lepaskan Hyo. Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan mengalahkanmu sebelum jam berdentang? Bukannya Hyo yang mengganggu atau kau yang payah, akunya saja yang terlalu hebat. " Ujar Mikado.

Fuyu pun hanya berdecak kesal dan melepaskan Hyo. Hyo, menyadari bahwa cake Mikado hanya tersisa 1/16 bagian pun langsung memintanya. Mikado menatapnya heran.

"Bukannya tidak boleh sih, tapi kukira, selebritis sepertimu harus memperhatikan kalori dari makanannya. "

"Kalau gue sih gapapa ssu, karena gue kan atlet jadi perlu banyak asupan energi ssu! "

"Huh... Kalau begitu baiklah. Potongan ini jadi milikmu. Kalau manajer atau atasanmu marah karena berat badanmu, tanggung sendiri akibatnya, ya. "

Mikado pun menyodorkan sisa kuenya, dan Hyo dengan senang hati pun melahapnya.

"Nggg~ ! Enak _ssu_ ! Masakan Daiya-_cchi_ memang selalu enak... Rasanya gue mengerti kenapa lo selalu nyuruh Daiya-_cchi_ buat bikin cemilan lo, karena buatannyalah yang terbaik! "

Mikado tersenyum seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Senyum penuh makna orang yang sudah terbiasa menguasai orang lain... Fuyu juga sering terlihat tersenyum seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa, senyum Mikado lebih mengerikan.

"Tentu saja, Hyo. Aku hanya akan memberikan suatu perintah kepada orang yang dapat melakukannya dengan sangat baik, terbaik diantara yang lain. Nah, kau baru saja mengingatkanku... Rapikan rambutku. Sekarang. "

Daiya mengulurkan rambutnya, tetapi Mikado melarangnya. "Maaf, Daiya. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, Hyo dapat melakukan ini lebih baik daripadamu . Jangan khawatir, kau tetap butler kebanggaanku. "

"Mikado-_cchi_! Berhentilah memperlakukan Daiya-_cchi_ seperti pelayanmu, dia adalah titipan orangtuanya kepada orangtuamu ssu!"

"Omong-omong, tidakkah kalian rasa ada seseorang yang kurang disini? " Celetuk Fuyu, iris kelabunya terpaku pada pintu.

"Midorima-_cchi_? Lho, dia kan ada konsultasi dengan Otoha-sensei. Permainan sulingnya memang luar biasa, ssu." Jawab Hyo.

"Sudah kuduga, bakat musik Fukuro memang menarik perhatian. Aku takkan kaget kalau dia menerima beasiswa masuk ke sekolah musik. Tetapi itu takkan mengubah kenyataan kalau dia sudah telat 638 detik-"

Sebelum Mikado menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang cowok kecil berambut hijau dengan mata oranye membanting pintu kelas dan berteriak riang .

"Hai semuanyaaaa~~! Maaf aku telat! Otoha sensei bilang aku dapat kesempatan untuk manggung bersama Ayana Yumekiji itu! Fuu-_chan_, kangen aku nggak~? "

"Nggak tuh. Kamu manggung sama Ayana Yumekiji yang ngiklanin Loreal itu? Selamet aja, deh."

Jawab Fuyu singkat. Bibirnya mengatakan tidak, wajahnya memang masih sepucat biasanya, tapi telinganya itu lho... Mulai memerah.

"Ah! Fuu-_chan_ blushing lho! Telingamu saja sih, tapi cukup untuk mengetahui kalau kau sebenarnya tsundere! Pasti kau menganggap diriku berarti ya ? " Seru Fukuro riang, sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di lengan kiri Fuyu.

"Melingkarkan lenganmu di lengan Fuyu seperti itu, artinya kau juga mencintai Fuyu, ya? " Goda Mikado. Yang ditanya blushing parah, seluruh wajah termasuk telinganya memerah, nyaris menyaingi warna mata kanan Mikado.

"Nggak kok_ nodayo_, aku cuma pengen Fuu-_chan_ menganggapku sebagai sahabat setiaku aja nodayo!" Jawab Fukuro sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Mikado dan Fuyu. Mikado facepalm, Hyo menghela nafas, dan Daiya menggelengkan kepalanya.

_"Kami-sama,_ berikanlah wangsit, eh, hidayah, kepada para makhluk munafik, eh tsundere ini..." Batin Mikado, Hyo, dan Daiya serempak. Kemudian Hyo pun merangkul Fuyu dari belakang dengan manja seperti yang dia lakukan saat dia baru masuk kelas lagi tadi.

"Kalau Midorima_-cch_i gak mau jadi pacar Nijimura-_cchi_, gue aja ya, yang jadian dengannya? " Ujar Hyo dengan nada menggoda. Kemudian tanda perempatan muncul semakin banyak di kulit Fuyu, lalu Fuyu tiba-tiba menahan Hyo dan Fukuro di dinding. Tangan kanannya menahan kedua tangan Hyo, sementara tangan kirinya menahan kedua tangan Fukuro.

"Dari tadi aku menahan diri, tapi kalian malah ngelunjak. Kalau kalian begitu menginginkan aku, kusodok kalian disini, sekarang juga. Siapa duluan, hah!? " bentak Fuyu. Hyo dan Fukuro pun menelan ludah.

"Fuu-_chan_... Nggak soal berantem, nggak soal kekuasaan, nggak soal yang berbau sexual, ganas banget... "

"Nijimura-_cchi_, jangan di tempat umum seperti ini... Kokoroku belum siap.."

"Nijimura-_kun_, kalau mau nyodok jangan disini, kasian OB _ossan-tachi_.."

"Fuyu, tak kusangka kau punya impian untuk menjadi bintang film biru.."

"Kalian-"

Kemudian Mikado berdiri, dan menepuk kedua tangannya. Duduk saja tingginya melebihi Daiya, apalagi saat berdiri? Tinggi menjulang. " Baiklah, para rakyat jelata, cukup main-mainnya. 367 detik lagi jam 4. Pak kepsek memanggil kita ke ruangannya."

"Penghargaan lagi? Udah kebanyakan di rumah, ssu. Kalau aku, kulelang di fanbase, loh. Untung-untung bisa nganu sama tante2 bohay awet muda, tapi tajir, hehe. " timpal Hyo.

"Formalitas itu kadang emang nyebelin, tapi justru, formalitas itulah yang membuat manusia jadi manusia. Kalau mau hidup tanpa formalitas, jadi monyet sana! Banyak noh, di saruyama!" Celetuk Fuyu lagi.

Ketika mereka berjalan di koridor, hampir semua mata memandang. Karena tinggi Mikado? Ceklis. Karena kulit Fuyu? Ceklis. Karena ada Hyo yang aktor ? Ceklis. Karena ada Fukuro yang merilis album sendiri di usia segitu? Ceklis. Karena moenya Daiya? Contreng. Boro-boro, ini mah keliatan aja kagak. Tapi kalau bisa lihat, dia memang sangat moe, unyu, shota, pokoknya rawan dijamah para cewek yang lebih tua *author dihajar*.

Selain masing-masingnya sangat menarik perhatian karena punya reputasi tersendiri, sebagai tim, mereka dikenal sebagai Successor Of Miracles, penerus Generation of Miracles. Mereka sudah terkenal sejak tahun pertama mereka di Teiko, dan ini adalah tahun kedua mereka disana. Tidaklah aneh kalau mereka begitu kuat dan diakui sebagai penerus Generation of Miracles, karena mereka memang anak-anak dari pasangan-pasangan Generation Of Miracles. Mereka bahkan punya persentase kekuatan yang jauh melebihi Kiseki No Sedai. Berikut informasi tentang mereka.

Dimulai dari wakil kapten SoM

1: Nijimura Fuyu.

Position: Power Forward + Vice-Captain

Hair color: Aslinya bening, tapi biasanya kelihatan putih.

Eye color: Kelabu

Tanggal lahir: 29 Februari (Aquarius)

Nomor Punggung: 9

Tinggi badan: 198 cm

Power increase rate: 250%

Peliharaan: Serigala Kelabu (Fujin)

Quote: "Daydream in the midst of a harsh winter, and expect everything to be devastated by the blizzard when you're awake."

Gen Shuuzou dalam dirinya dominan, dan dia juga adalah power forward SoM sebagaimana dulu Shuuzou adalah power forward GoM. Walaupun begitu, dia juga mewarisi Skill Steal Shougo, dan dia dapat "mencuri" Emperor Eyes Mikado, sesuatu yang dulu Shougo tidak bisa lakukan, walaupun hanya untuk 20 detik, karena Emperor Eyes memang kemampuan yang terlalu hebat. Kekuatan Shuuzou digabung dengan Skill Steal Shougo menjadikan Fuyu sangat kuat, bahkan dia bisa mencuri 2 kemampuan satu saat yang sama, namun dia juga punya kelemahan. Kelemahannya adalah kulitnya. Sebagai albino, photophobia yang dimilikinya cukup parah, sehingga ia hanya bisa bermain selama 10 menit di pertandingan formal.

Informasi pribadi lain tentang Fuyu adalah bahwa hanya dia yang warna mata dan rambutnya mirip di SoM, walaupun warna asli rambutnya bukan putih, tetapi bening seperti kaca, karenanya dengan pencahayaan yang berbeda, kadang rambutnya nampak hijau, kuning, merah, ungu , biru, jingga, bahkan pelangi. Entah darimana gen albinonya ini. Dia dekat dengan Fukuro, karena sejak kecil Shuuzou selalu membawanya ke rumah Midorima untuk check-up rutin (oke, KKN sekali, saya tahu. ) Seperti halnya Mikado, Fuyu berasal dari keluarga strata atas, dimana mengendalikan bawahan adalah rutinitas dan itu menjelaskan kearoaganannya. Kalau Mikado itu Emperor, setidaknya Fuyu itu setingkat duke. kulitnya, dan staminanya yang terbatas adalah alasan kenapa Mikado menjulukinya "The Shattering Ice Blade." Fuyu juga benci dengan warna kulit dan rambutnya yang terlalu tidak normal, walaupun Hyo selalu bilang dia seperti ukiran es yang sempurna. Hyo juga mau menunggu sampai hari gelap untuk one on one melawan Fuyu, untuk meminimalisir kerusakan pada kulitnya, dan tentunya, itu membuat Fuyu tersentuh, walaupun dia tidak mau mengakuinya, dasar tsundere...

2: Midorima Fukuro

Position: Shooting Guard

Hair color: Hijau

Eye color: Jingga

Tanggal lahir: 31 Desember (Sagitarius)

Nomor Punggung : 10

Tinggi badan: 170 cm

Power increase rate: 180%

Quote: "When both of brain and muscle cannot be used to acheive victory, what will you do?"

Peliharaan: Snow Owl (Yukiko)

Shooting Guard SoM, Midorima Fukuro. Seperti namanya, dia adalah anak dari Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari. Dengan gabungan akurasi Shintarou dan Hawk Eye Kazunari, kemampuan matanya tak perlu diragukan. Dirinya memang tak semenarik perhatian Mikado , Fuyu, atau Hyo dalam keadaan biasa, tetapi dalam pertandingan, dia juga adalah salah satu karakter yang patut diwaspadai. Anehnya, Hawk Eye miliknya bekerja lebih baik dalam gelap sehingga Hyo bilang kemampuannya lebih cocok disebut Owl Eye daripada Hawk eye.

Informasi pribadi tentang dirinya adalah selain dalam basket, bakatnya adalah musik, terutama seruling. Walaupun begitu, dia tidaklah sesibuk Hyo. Merasa bakat akurasinya itu mubazir , ibunya membanjirinya dengan berbagai macam pistol, walaupun ayahnya menentang. Awalnya koleksinya hanya pistol berpeluru BB, namun kelamaan dia mulai mengoleksi peluru asli, ketika Shintarou, yang dengan tsunderenya melarangnya, mengizinkannya setelah mengurusi surat izin disana-sini. Biasanya, sehari-hari ia seperiang ibunya, namun ketika sudah menyangkut dirinya sendiri , dia jadi tsundere seperti bapaknya. Walau begitu, soal kecerdasan, dia mewarisi otak Shintarou. Cukup untuk membuatnya meraih nilai diatas rata-rata, tetapi tidak cukup untuk menjadikannya juara parallel seperti Mikado atau Fuyu. Yah, daripada nilainya rata-rata seperti Daiya. Atau lebih parah lagi, menjadi "juara terbalik" parallel seperti Hyo. Seperti bapaknya , dia juga sangat percaya ramalan. Sekelas dengan Mikado (Kelas 2-2)

3: Aomine Hyo

Position: Small Forward

Hair Color: Biru gelap

Eye color: Kuning

Tanggal lahir: 13 September (Leo)

Nomor Punggung : 8

Tinggi badan: 187 cm

Power increase rate: 160%

Quote: "Prey that acts and dresses like a predator to avoid problems shall be devoured by the true apex predator"

Peliharaan: Panther (Yoru)

Small Forward SoM ini sebenarnya mewarisi kekuatan Daiki sebagai power forward, namun kekuatan Fuyu diatasnya. Tetapi itu bukan masalah besar baginya karena ia masih punya perfect copy yang diwarisinya dari Ryouta. Karena stamina Fuyu yang terbatas (sangat terbatas) , maka dia menjadi ace bayangan sampai tiba waktunya untuk menurunkan Fuyu dalam pertandingan. Namun seperti halnya Fukuro, kemampuan optimalnya hanya muncul pada saat malam saja. Apa karena namanya berarti sejenis makhluk nokturnal? Entahlah.

Hyo tidak hanya menerima Perfect Copy dari gen Ryouta, tapi juga kecantikan dan bakat selebritisnya. Dia sudah menjadi aktor terkenal sejak TK. Sayangnya, ia juga semesum Daiki. Setiap kali Satsuki datang mengunjungi keluarganya, dia akan minta disusui -_- Dia juga sering mengajak SoM lainnya untuk_ goukon_, tapi Mikado menolaknya mentah-mentah. Memang dia dan Fuyu sama-sama mesum, tapi bentuknya beda. Bisa dicontohkan, Hyo itu tipe yang tontonannya American Pie, sedangkan Fuyu bacaannya Fifty Shades Of Grey. Hyo punya naluri bersaing yang tinggi dengan Fuyu, walaupun Fuyu sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli, tapi tetap menanggapinya karena tertegun atas kebulatan tekad Hyo yang benar-benar ingin one-one melawan Fuyu. Hyo , berdua dengan Fukuro, sangatlah rusuh, sehingga setiap kali training camp, maka Mikado akan menyuruh mereka berdua tidur di , berdua dengan Fukuro, Fuyu menyebut mereka "Night Hunter Duo." Dia juga punya kakak bernama Raiten yang sudah menjadi model profesional di Paris sana. Disisi lain, dia punya sisi mandiri tersendiri. Dia memang masih tinggal bersama orangtuanya, tapi dia membiayai sendiri pengeluarannya, karena dia tidak ingin dianggap manja, tapi juga tidak mau kesepian. Juga sekelas dengan Daiya dan Fuyu (kelas 2-4)

4: Akashi* Mikado

Position: Center Guard + Captain

Hair color: Ungu

Eye color: Heterochromic, kiri emas kanan merah

Tanggal lahir: 12 Desember (Ophiuchus)

Nomor Punggung : 4

Tinggi badan: 210 cm

Power Increase rate: 140%

Pet: King Cobra (Miya)

Quote: "Even the Gods despise boredom, that's why they created humans' life as a game to kill their boredom. Or was it a farce? Whatever, both are nothing but a thing to eradicate boredom. Since I have the same thought, let's start this game already, shall we? "

Sang kapten SoM ini, mewarisi Zone Atsushi dan juga Emperor Eyes Seijuurou, namun SANGAT JARANG memakai kemampuan yang kedua karena ia rasa TAK PERLU, karena hanya menggunakan yang diterimanya dari sang ayah, timnya sudah menang telak sebelum ia serius, bahkan merasa tertarik dengan pertandingan, juga toh karena Fuyu dan Hyo dapat mengopi kemampuan itu dengan baik (BAIK, bukan SEMPURNA) walaupun dalam batas waktu tertentu, karenanya untuk apa menggunakan kemampuan yang "asli" kalau kopian saja sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka menang telak. Hyo bilang penolakannya untuk menggunakan Emperor Eyes dalam pertandingan adalah suatu bentuk kekurang-ajaran, dan Mikado membalas, bahwa memberinya pertandingan yang tidak dapat menghapus kebosanannya adalah kekurang-ajaran yang sama. Tidak ada yang bisa menembus pertahanannya, Fuyu, Hyo, atau Fukuro sekalipun. Power increase rate-nya terendah di antara SoM, tapi karena sejak awal kedua orangtuanya adalah anggota terkuat GoM, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kalau hanya melihat sekilas dari belakang, orang mungkin akan berpikir gen ayahnya dominan . Tetapi kalau sudah mengenalnya dalam waktu lama, gen sang ibulah yang sebenarnya dominan, sebagaimana nampak dari tingkah laku dan kemampuannya. Fuyu mengatakan bahwa Mikado adalah orang yang seperti King Cobra; besar dan punya kekuatan melilit sekaligus racun mematikan. Mikado sendiri lalu menambahkan "Tapi aku bukanlah pengecut yang menggunakan racunnya untuk lari dari masalah" . Bolehlah kapasitas lambungnya seperti ayahnya, tetapi ia tetap punya sopan santun dan keeleganan ibunya. Seperti Seijuurou, Mikado memanggil teman-teman setimnya dengan nama pribadi mereka, bahkan menyebut mereka "rakyat jelata", namun kadang memanggil mereka dengan imbuhan "_chin_" dengan nada menggoda untuk mengerjai mereka. Baik itu makan, mengerjai seseorang, maupun mengerjakan suatu proyek, ada satu hal yang bisa menghentikan dirinya melakukan semua itu, satu hal yang paling dibencinya-Kebosanan, karena sejak kecil, ia selalu menang dan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Mikado sangat membenci kebosanan, di indera manapun dia merasakannya. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membunuh kebosanannya, selama itu tidak memperburuk namanya. Kalau sudah bosan dengan sesuatu, dia akan menjauhkannya dari inderanya selama seminggu. Dengan kepribadian yang mengerikan ditambah dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan pula, tidak ada yang berani menentangnya, ataupun mengingatkannya, bahwa ia benar- benar terlihat seperti wanita dengan rambut ungu panjangnya yang disangga sebuah tusuk rambut merah. (tahu Fujiko Tsubomi dari Zettai Karen Childre? Gaya rambutnya kurang lebih seperti itu). Sebagai kapten SoM, dia memiliki masalah sendiri karena sebagian besar anggota SoM memiliki kemampuan optimal pada saat gelap, dan dia harus mengatur jam latihan yang tepat bagi mereka. Kemampuannya menghitung waktu dengan akurat, membuatnya dijuluki "Emperor's Clocktower" oleh Fukuro. Pada suatu waktu, Mikado pernah bilang akan menjadi psikolog, karena kepribadian manusia itu menarik. Dia bahkan sempat mengikuti kuliah online tentang behavioral design. Kalau character item Seijuurou adalah gunting, maka milik Mikado adalah cutter. Astaga.

5: Kagami Daiya

Position: Point Guard

Hair color: Merah gelap

Eye color: Ice blue

Tanggal lahir: 26 Juni (Gemini)

Nomor Punggung: 15

Tinggi badan: 165 cm

Power increase rate: 500%.

Quote " When you neglect your shadow, to whom will you show honesty?"

Peliharaan: Burung Kolibri berkepala biru (Daiya #2 )

Bayangan dari SoM ini hanya mewarisi misdirection Tetsuya dalam basket. Persentase kemampuan yang diwarisinya tidak sebanding dengan persentase kemampuan yang diterimanya dari ibunya. Badannya memang dasarnya kecil, jadi jarang ada yang menyadarinya, kecuali SoM lainnya, atau ketika misdirection-nya memang sedang "dicuri" oleh Fuyu. Anehnya, misdirection-nya bertahan lebih lama daripada Tetsuya, bahkan ketika ia sedang digendong oleh Hyo (yang harusnya sangat mengundang skandal) , tidak ada yang melihatnya. Ketika orang-orang menyadari dia ada dalam tim, semuanya sudah terlambat. Pertandingan sudah selesai. Biarpun begitu, dia adalah anggota SoM dengan pertambahan kekuatan terdrastis . Tidak seperti yang lain yang Power Increase rate-nya sudah termasuk gabungan kedua orangtua, 500% itu adalah kelipatan kemampuan ibunya saja. Kalau dilihat dengan matanya Riko, statnya Daiya kira-kira 80% dari statnya Taiga. Tetsuya sendiri dengan stat yang dibawah rata-rata saja sudah bisa memberikan_ impact _besar kepada pertandingan, bagaimana dengan Daiya yang dapat menggunakan misdirection SELAMA pertandingan ditambah dengan statnya yang tinggi?

Kemiripannya dengan Taiga nampak dalam jumlah makanannya, (yang tentu saja, tidak sebanyak Mikado) dan kadang, kenekatan dan ke-nyolot-annya. Daiya juga pandai dalam memasak, seperti Taiga. Ketika Satsuki mengunjunginya dan bingung harus memanggillnya apa karena kalau dipanggil "Dai-chan" maka akan sama seperti Satsuki memanggil Daiki. Daiya sendiri menjawab panggil saja "Dia" toh itu masih berarti berlian, benda yang dimaksudkan namanya. Karena Tetsuya dan Taiga pergi ke Amerika untuk bekerja, sementara Daiya sendiri bersikeras untuk tinggal di Jepang, jadilah Daiya dititipkan pada Seijuurou. Kenapa Seijuurou? Ryouta memang bisa memanjakan dan menyayangi Daiya, tapi juga, Daiya diajari hentai oleh Daiki. Ke Shintarou? Tetsuya sendiri tidak dekat dengannya. Ke Shuuzou? Dia terlalu sibuk, takutnya Daiya jadi tidak terurus dan kurang kasih sayang. Karena merasa tidak enak hati, Daiya menjadikan dirinya butler Mikado. Entah memang keenakan atau capek mengingatkan Daiya, Mikado pun menerima saja . Dia juga takut anjing dan hantu seperti Taiga, dan kalau sudah begitu, jangankan Hyo. Fuyu saja bisa luluh melihatnya. Dan lagi, tidak seperti yang lain yang mendapatkan peliharaanya dengan uang sendiri, Nigou Daiya adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya yang keduabelas dari Mikado. Masternya itu bilang burung tersebut mirip dengannya : Kecil, namun berani ddan setia.

Di ruang kepsek, seperti biasa, pak kepsek memberikan pidato selamatan kepada SoM. Kalau kakinya tidak diinjak Fuyu, mungkin Hyo sudah tidur berdiri saking bosannya. Kemudian mereka pun melanjutkan latihan, dan akhirnya baru pulang setelah jam 7 malam.

"Akhirnya latihan hari ini selesai juga, _ssu_ . Nee, Nijimura-_cchi_, lo mau one on one sama gue?

"Tapi Aomine, gue..."

"Tapi gue udah nungguin lo sampai semalam ini, kalau sudah semalam ini , harusnya gapapa kan?"

Hening bentar. Gak lama kemudian, Fuyu langsung tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

"HA...AHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA! Haha.. Aduh.. Kalau lo bilang gitu, gue jadi gak ada pilihan, kan? "

"Jadi..." wajah Hyo langsung berbinar , sementara Fuyu masih menahan tawa.

"Kecuali kalo lo emang setolol itu, yang barusan artinya "ya". Tapi 30 menit saja , ya. "

Fuyu dan Hyo pun langsung bermain one on one, sementara Mikado, Daiya, dan Fukuro, duduk di sisi lapangan itu. Sementara Fuyu dan Hyo bermain, Mikado mendudukkan Daiya di pangkuannya , dan menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Daiya.

"Daiya"

"Ya, Mikado-_kun_? "

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu "Dai-_chin_"? "

"Aku adalah butler Mikado-kun, jadi terserah Mikado-_kun_ saja "

"Fufu, kau memang seperti itu ya. Nyaris tanpa emosi...Tidakkah kau pikir aku ini egois? "

"Ya."

"Tapi tidakkah kau sendiri menyadari, bahwa keputusanmu untuk menjadi butlerku, walaupun ibu kita menentangnya, adalah suatu bentuk keegoisan juga? "

"Aku menyadarinya . "

"Tidakkah terbersit di benakmu kalau kau memberikan kesetiaanmu pada orang yang salah? "

"Tidak."

"Kalau aku memerintahkanmu untuk berhenti melayaniku, apakah kau akan mematuhinya? "

"Tidak"

"Kau memang punya loyalitas yang tinggi, Daiya. " Kemudian Mikado tangan Mikado mulai bergerak iseng. Tangan kirinya mulai masuk ke baju Daiya, sementara yang kanan memaksa pria yang lebih kecil untuk menengadah.

"Kalau aku lakukan hal seperti ini , apakah kesetiaanmu akan memudar? "

"Ti-

"KYAAAAA! DAIYA-_CCHI!_ MIKADO-_CCHI_ NGAPAIN PEGANG-PEGANG DAIYA-_CCHI_!? LAPORIN EMAK LO BEDUA NIH!" Pekik Hyo panik, sementara Mikado hanya tertawa kecil seperti biasa, dan melepaskan Daiya.

"Ahahaha, aku hanya bercanda , Hyo . Tak usah dianggap serius. Dan Daiya... Itu barusan membosankan. Aku mengharapkan sedikit penolakan , tetapi kau memiliki terlalu sedikit emosi dan terlalu banyak kesetiaan untuk melakukannya..."

"Mikado-_cchi_-"

"Tenanglah, Hyo_-kun_. Mikado_-kun_ tidak pernah melakukan apa yang menurutnya tidak menarik... Dia sudah bilang ini membosankan, dia tidak akan melakukannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. "

"Tapi Daiya-_cchi_-"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan yang sangat putih melingkari leher Hyo yang gelap, dan memitingnya.

"Lo yang ngajak gue one on one, habis itu lo juga yang nyuekin gue? Sopan banget, ya."

"Fu.. Fuyu-_cchi_..Le...Lepasin gue.."

"Kayaknya ada yang ngomong ya... Siapa ya?"

"Ni.. Nijimura-_cchi_.. Tolong lepaskan aku.."

"Nah, gitu dong." Ujar Fuyu sambil melepaskan Hyo. Fukuro, melihatnya, malah pouting.

"Ih, Hyo enak ya, diperhatikan Fuu-_chan_. AKu juga mau, dong." Ujar Fukuro menimpali, memeluk Fuyu dari belakang.

"APAAN SIH KALIAN!? KENAPA GUE MULU !? MASIH ADA DAIYA SAMA MIKADO KAN!? " Raung Fuyu marah.

"Habis, Daiya-_cchi_/Dia-_chan_ kan milik Mikado-_cchi_/Mika-_chan ,_ dan semua tahu Mikado-_cchi_/Murasakibara itu kepribadian maupun kekuatannya serem _ssu/nodayo_" Jawab Hyo dan Fukuro kompak. Fuyu bukannya memaklumi, yang ada makin marah.

"OH, JADI MENURUT KALIAN GUE GAK SEREM, GITU!?"

"Serem sih, tapi kalo sama lo, palingan cuma bonyok. Kalau sama Mika-chan/Mikado-_cchi_, bonyok iya mati iya_ nodayo/ssu_"

"UDAH GUE PUSING DENGER LO BEDUA ANJIR."

"Omong-omong, aku lapar... " Celetuk Daiya tiba-tiba. Trio peronda itu pun menoleh dan menatap sang bayangan SoM.

"Ah, iya. Aku juga, Daiya. Kebetulan aku juga lapar, dan tahu restoran sushi yang bagus dekat sini. Kalian juga lapar, kan?" Tanya Mikado sengan senyum mengerikan yang biasa. Sebenarnya trio jaga malam itu sudah hilang laparnya karena kelamaan telat makan, tapi menolak tawaran Mikado sama saja mati, jadi mereka tidak punya pilihan selain ikut.

Begitu sampai, mereka langsung memesan makanan. Mikado duduk disisi Daiya, lalu Fuyu duduk berhadapan dengan Mikado, di kirinya ada Fukuro dan di kanannya ada Hyo. Mikado memesan_ ikizukuri*_ tuna, Hyo memesan _matsurizushi_, Fuyu memesan _fuguchiri*_, Fukuro memesan pizza sushi*, sementara Daiya memesan 3 porsi_ narezushi*_, 4 porsi _temarizushi*_, dan 2 _futomaki*_. Trio jaga malam cengo. Jelas kalau Mikado yang badannya tinggi besar makannya banyak, tapi Daiya yang sekecil itu... Gizinya lari kemana? Asal lewat? Sepertinya.

"Eh? _Ikizukuri_? Paan tuh? Gue baru denger , ssu? "

"Lihat saja nanti, Hyo."

"Terus kok Fuyucchi berani makan fugu, ssu? Itu bukannya beracun? "

"Gue sih dari kecil suka dikasih itu sama bokap gue, jadi gue udah kebal."

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Hyo pun berdendang  
"Dan demi waktu... Yang bergulir disampingmu..."

"Bisa nyanyi lagu yang lebih jadul lagi gak?" Sindir Fuyu.

"Bisa ssu! Manu'e , manu'e cucakrowo... Digoyang ser,ser, aduh enak'e!"

Fuyu makin jengkel, dan dia memaki-maki, tapi hanya menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara, yang direspon dengan cara yang sama oleh lainnya.

[Anjrit! Ditanggepin serius! Sumpah, lo gobloknya ga nanggung!]

Daiya: [ Selamat, Nijimura-_kun_. Anda dapat zonk, dapat uke bego.]

Mikado: [ Tabahlah, Fuyu. Sabar itu baik untuk peredaran darah]

Fukuro: [ Oha-Asa bilang, hari ini Aquarius punya masalah mental. Fuu-chan gapercaya aku sih! Aku masih bawa lucky item Aquarius hari ini , cake Tango! Gede sih, tapi rela bagi-bagi? ]

"BANGSAT LO SEMUA !" Teriak Fuyu sambil menggebrak meja. Semua mata pun langsung menuju cowok albino itu. Hyo pun menoel punggung Fuyu.

"Nijimura_-cchi_ marah kenapa?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa. Lo terlalu bego buat gue amukin." Ujar Fuyu, dahinya bertemu dengan hanya menatapnya bingung.

Satu demi satu, pesanan mereka pun datang. Dimulai dari pesanan Daiya , lalu Hyo, lalu Fuyu, lalu Fukuro. Ketika pesanan Mikado datang, Hyo membelalakkan matanya. Tunanya memang lumayan besar, tapi Mikado makan banyak itu sudah biasa. Masalahnya, IKANNYA MASIH HIDUP. Masih klepek-klepek diatas es.

"Mikado_-cchi._. Itu.. "

"Apa, Hyo? Aku bisa menghabiskan ini, kau tidak yakin padaku?" Ujar Mikado, membuka sumpitnya.

"Bukan itu... Itu.. Ikannya masih hidup? Mikado-_cchi_ nggak kasian, ssu?" ujar Hyo sambil menunjuk ikan yang akan dimakan Mikado.

"Kasihan? Tatapan sekaratnya malah menambah nafsu makanku. Seandainya aku punya kemampuan psikometri dan mengetahui betapa dendamnya ikan ini ketika dipotong, maka itu akan menjadi bumbu yang sempurna. _Itadakimasu_."

Hening. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka menyelesaikan makanan masing-masing. Fuyu heran, Mikado orang yang taat soal set makanan. Harus lengkap ada appetizer, main course, sama dessert. Mikado belum menyantap apa yang bisa dianggap dessert, pasti ada apa-apa.

"Sepertinya semua sudah selesai makan makanan utama, ya. Nah, sekarang aku akan memberikan suatu tantangan kepada kalian. Ada yang mau terima? Ini tidak wajib."

Nah kan.

"Huh... Tentu terima ,Akashi. Kamu pikir aku pengecut?"

"Terima-_ssu!"_

"Terima _nodayo!_"

...

Mikado pun menatap ke salah satu pelayan dan menepuk tangannya. Pelayan itu pun mengangguk , dan segera pergi ke dapur. Tidak lama kemudian, si pelayan kembali dengan 5 gelas minuman. Cairan di dalamnya nampak sangat merah, lebih merah dari mata kanan Mikado, bahkan rambut Daiya. Kental pula.

"Ung... Mika-_chan_.. Ini .. Pasti darah ya nodayo ? Soalnya aku sering lihat di baju operasi bokap ." Tanya Fukuro. Mikado menggangguk, lalu dengan sekali teguk, menghabiskan darah tersebut. Hyo dan Fukuro langsung menutup mulut mereka, mual. Fuyu hanya memalingkan wajah.

"Benar, ini darah kakap merah yang difermentasikan . Belum terlalu lama, jadi belum ada alkoholnya. Enak kok. Mengandung lebih banyak vitamin daripada dagingnya "

"Beneran darah enak, ssu?"

"Beneran, Hyo-_kun_. Lihat, aku juga bisa menenggaknya" ujar Daiya. Dan Daiya benar-benar menenggak segelas darah tersebut.

"Ugh... Daiya-_cchi_ saja bisa kenapa aku tidak, ssu? Yang bisa mematahkan tekadku... Hanya aku sendiri, ssu!" Dan Hyo pun mencoba menenggak cairan itu. Yang ada, baru sekali sesap dia langsung mual dan kabur ke toilet. Fukuro juga sama saja. Fuyu? Sang Power Forward meremas gelasnya, tapi belum sampai retak.

"Kau pikir kau sudah berhasil mengerjaiku, Murasakibara? Sayangnya..." Dan dia meminta satu gelas BESAR, menuangkan jatah Hyo , Fukuro, dan jatahnya sendiri kedalamnya, lalu menenggak cairan itu sampai habis. Menggebrakkan gelasnya ke meja dan melap bibirnya, dia melanjutkan kalimatnya "BELUM."

Anehnya, bibir Mikado bergerak, mengatakan kata "Kena" dan Fuyu meilihat ke Night Hunter duo yang melihatnya dengan mata bling-bling.

"NIJIMURA _CCHI_/FUU-_CHAN_ KEREN BANGET _SSU/NODAYO_! JATAH 3 ORANG HABIS SENDIRI DALAM SEKALI TENGGAK !"

Sial. Jadi ini yang sebenarnya diincar Mikado. Semantara sang wakil kapten hanya bisa tertunduk jengkel, kenapa bisa dia stuck dengan anak-anak rusuh ini. Sementara sang kapten hanya dengan santai melahap ice cream sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan menyindir. Sebal.

Setelah selesai makan, karena memang sudah dijemput, Mikado dan Daiya pulang duluan. Trio jaga malam pulang jalan kaki. Mereka anak tajir, kenapa jalan kaki? Biar bisa ngobrol lebih lama. Cailah, kalian cowok kan, bukan cewek? Ah, namanya juga anak-anak homo *author dibacok*

"Hmmm... Aneh. Harusnya menurut ramalan Oha-Asa hari ini, Leo punya masalah finansial,_ nodayo_" celetuk Fukuro tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Gaakan terjadi ssu! Yang bisa membawa diriku kepada masalah hanya diriku sendiri_ ssu_!"

"Terus lu bangga gitu? Bodo ah. Gue pulang duluan. Rumah kita udah beda arah dari sini. "

Belum lama Fuyu berbalik , tiba-tiba terdengar suatu jeritan.

"KYAAAAAA! COPEEEEEETT!"

Fuyu berbalik, ternyata jeritan itu... Berasal dari Hyo. Yaelah, banci bener panther satu ini. Sayangnya, si copet berlari ke arah yang salah, yaitu ke arahnya. Fuyu pun langsung mengeluarkan pistol dari saku bajunya, menjambak si copet yang malang dengan tangan kirinya, kaki kanan di sisi kepala si copet, sementara tangan kanannya memasukkan pistol ke mulut si copet ngenes. Persis banget mafia. Maklum, dia MEMANG anak yakuza.

"Sayang ya, lo ngerampok orang yang salah di tempat yang salah di depan orang yang salah. Gue saranin sih, lo balikin dopet cowok gosong yang disana sebelum anak manis ini meraung" Senyum Fuyu licik. Si copet pun langsung mengembalikan dompet Hyo , dan si empunya dompet langsung mencium-cium dompet itu lalu memeluk si cowok albino. Antara yang kelebihan melanin sama yang kekurangan, cocok memang. Okesip.

"MAKASIH BANGET NIJIMURA-_CCHI_, KALO GAADA INI GUE BINGUNG MAU GIMANAAAA~ KARTU PELAJAR, DOMPET, SURAT PERJANJIAN, KONDOM, SEMUA ADA DISINIIII _SSU_`"

"Elunya payah, sama copet begitu doang takut. Kalo gue gak disini, elu mau gimana? Ngegembel tunggu dompet lu dibalikin? Tapi masih mending sih, daripada elu diculik terus minta tebusan ke ortu lu, kalo gitu kan kasian ortu lu. Untung ada gue, kalo gak ada gue gimana?"

"Gue pasti tetep gapapa. Soalnya ada Nijimura-_cchi_ yang keren dan selalu siap nolongin gue. Tadi itu bukan pistol asli, kan ssu?

"Goblok! Maksud gue bukan itu-"

"Waaaah! Ini kan Colt Custom! Fuu-_chan_ keren banget, berani ngeluarin di jalan begini. Gang sempit sih. Kalo tahu Om Shuuzou nanti marah gak ya? Hehehe. " ujar Fukuro sambil mengecek pistol di tangan Fuyu.

"Heh? Ini pistol asli_-ssu_? Kok Midorima-_cchi_ tahu ini pistol asli,_ ssu_? "

"Tahulah. Kan aku yang ngasih buat hadiah ultah dia yang ke-13. Terus kan disini begini, disana begitu.. Aku seneng lho, Fuu-chan sayang sama aku jadi pake hadiah dari aku _nodayo_ ". Kata Fukuro sambil makin nyosor ke Fuyu. Sementara itu, Hyo pingsan dengan bunyi bruk kencang, dengan pose yang seperti kodok penyet.

"Bego! Bukan itu ! Ini pistol enak dipake, itu aja! Gaada hubungannya sama ini hadiah darimu!"

"Aaaahh.. Fuu-_chan_ tsundere nih...Waduh! Ini Hyo-chan kenapa lagi !? Ini panther apa kodok penyet _nodayo_ ?!

Trrr Trrr . Ponsel Fukuro berbunyi. Panggilan masuk. Fukuro sangat mengenal nomor ini. Iyalah, nomor bokapnya. Langsung diangkat, dong.

"Ya, bokap? "

"Kamu ini sudah dibilangin panggilnya_ Otou-san_! Kamu dimana, jam segini belum pulang !? _Otou-san_ segera kesana _nodayo_! "

"Loh! Daripada Hyo-chan yang manggil bokapnya pa bro , aku masih mending_ nodayo_! Di jalan xxxxx _nodayo_! "

"Kamu kalau ngeliat kebawah terus gaakan maju_ nodayo!_"

"Biarin! Oha-Asa aja bilang Sagitarius lagi beruntung hari ini _nodayo!_"

"Ya hari ini. Gimana kalau besok _nodayo_ !? "

"Ohiya, soal ramalan Oha-Asa, hari ini juga tepat banget loh kap! Hyo-chan kena copet, terus pingsan! Makanya pas banget nih Bokap nelepon, sekalian periksa dia _nodayo!_"

"...Keluarga itu mah emang geblek semua... Coba lihat ke arah kanan ."

Fukuro menengok dan ia melihat Jaguar XJ hijau milik sang ayah. Ketika shooting guard SoM ini menengok untuk minta bantuan sang power forward, cowok berambut sewarna kaca itu sudah raib entah kemana.

"Fukuro!"

"Iya kap. Aomine berat nih kap, bantuin bawa dong. BTW, Bokap khawatir yaaa sama aku nodayo?"

"Iyadeh... Nggak! Cuma bakal rempong aja kalau adek kamu di rumah nangis karena kangen kamu ! Kamu sebenernya udah gede, gak usah diurus nodayo!"

"Ih! Bokap kok sama anak sendiri tsundere..."

"Bawel! Cepet bawa! ?"

"Iyaaa, iyaaa. Aku kan anak yang berbaktiii nodayoo"

Dengam masuknya Hyo ke mobil Shintarou, berakhirlah chapter pertama tentang keseharian Successor Of Miracles ini :D

* * *

Sneak Peek chapter 2:

Shuuzou: Fuyu!? Kamu ngapain disini !?

Fuyu: Papa? Kok bisa ada disini?

Shuuzou: Harusnya Papa yang nanya! Ini kasino punya Papa!

Hyo: *bisik-bisik ke Fukuro* Mampus! Ini ternyata kasino punya Om Shuuzou! Gilak, sampe punya cabang di amrik segala _ssu_! Bisa rest in peace nih! BTW, waitress-nya bohai semua, Amerika emang mantab ssu!

Fukuro: Bukan rest in peace lagi, rest in pieces _nodayo_! Tau ya? Amrik emang top banget. Pistol sekuritinya juga beda.

Hyo: Tapi kayaknya dihajar Om Shuuzou masih mending daripada disiksa Tante Seijuurou, _ssu._

Fukuro: Loh, bukannya kita tau itu dari dulu makanya suka nempel ke Fuu-_chan_ tapi gaberani sama Mika-_chan_? Sama aja, _nodayo._

Hyo: Iya ya _ssu?_

Shuuzou: KALIAN! KESINI! AKU BUTUH PENJELASAN DARI KALIAN, HEI ANAK-ANAK INGUSAN!

Hyo: Ampun om, Hyo belum mau mati. Belum senggama sama 1000 cewek _ssu._

Fukuro: Hah!? Emangnya kamu Anarchy Panty _nodayo?!_

* * *

Dih, akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter 1, setelah umbar-umbar di twitter. Panjang di bagian deskripsi, hehehe. Ummm, kalau kalian ada request, tolong dikatakan dalam review, ya. Ugh, udah lama ga bikin FF, kayaknya typo sana-sini, nih. Jujur author galau, takut penpiknya ga diterima, hehe *paan sih drace, lo kan bukan newbie lagi* *lo udah 6 tahun di dunia perpenpikkan*

Dan lagi, Doc manager, I hate you. Kok dokumen asli sama yang diaplod ke elu banyak bedanya -_- *bilang aja males ngecek lagi*

Ah! Lupa sama footnotenya.

Ikuzukuri: sashimi hidup, disediakan dengan daging ditata rapi diatas ikannya . watch?v=_fZbKIsJioo

Matsurizushi: Sushi gulung besar yang disusun agar hasil potongannya membentuk sesuatu yang indah . .jp/english/outline/img/cul_

Fuguchiri: Sashimi tipiiiiiis ikan fugu (buntal).

Pizza Sushi: Bentunya seperti pizza, tapi dasarnya nasi yang dibentuk, bukan roti. Lalu toppingnya pun jelas ikan, ditambah beberapa jenis buah atau sayur lalu dipanggang dan dipotong seperti pizza.

Narezushi: Sushi yang diferementasikan.

Temarizushi: Nigiri yang dibuat jadi bulat dengan dimasukkan kantong plastik : . /2297/2396375185_

Futomaki: Sushi gulung . .

Ohiya, sumber nama mereka..

Mikado: Sebutan lain buat Kaisar selain Houou di jepang. Jelas yang ngasih nama emaknya, kan. Ohiya, dan kenapa marganya "Akashi", karena kalau di jepang, ketika di keluarga pihak wanita tidak ada anak laki-laki, maka yang ganti marga adalah pihak prianya . Ini lebih sering lagi terjadi ketika pihak wanitanya berasal dari kerluarga yang stratanya lebih tinggi . Karena Akashi anak tunggal , sementara Mukkun masih punya 3 kakak cowok lagi, maka yang ganti marga adalah Mukkun. Tenang, semenya tetap Mukkun.

Fuyu: Secara literal artinya Musim Dingin. Karena di Kutub yang merupakan lokasi dengan Musim Dingin Abadi, aurora yang berwarna** pelangi** nampak, juga karena pohon-pohon berubah menjadi** kelabu** pada saat musim dingin.

Fukuro: Secara literal artinya burung hantu. Karena burung hantu sering dikaitkan dengan dewi ilmu Yunani, Minerva, dan kacamata identik dengan kecerdasan. Juga karena burung hantu matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas di malam hari.

Hyo: Secara literal artinya panther. Panther adalah hewan yang buas, namun kelihatan indah dan elegan , justru karena **hitamnya**.

Daiya: Diambil dari kata Daiyamondo (diamond : berlian, ) menunjukkan kekuatan tekadnya, dan juga, "Kagami" artinya cermin. Bila digabungkan, maka namanya akan berarti cermin berlian, suatu benda yang sangat menunjukkan keangkuhan. Bisa dibilang kuasa Mikado atas Daiya adalah cerminan keangkuhannya.

Sekian dan kalau ada kurang dimaafkan dan kalau ada lebih dipuji *author digampar massa* , Drace pamit. See you next time!


	2. Night Break

Chap 2

ai selai strawberry

Makasih :33 Yay! Selera kita soal couple sama!

Ermmm ,mulai chap 2, yang pake lo-gue cuma Hyo, dan Fuyu kalau lagi ngomong sama Hyo. Tolong diingat, Hyo anak Aomine, dan Fuyu anak Haizaki. Biar lebih terasa miripnya.

Tenang, update bakal cepet karena author lagi libur kelulusan. Gatau deh kalo udah masuk kuliah, hehe.

Overall, makasih udah baca!

skyesphantom

Oh? Ada NOTP-mu? Eh? Namanya gak susah-susah amat kok. Daiya diambil dari kata Daiyamondo yang berarti berlian, Fuyu artinya musim dingin, Mikado sebutan lain untuk Kaisar selain Houou di jepang, Hyo artinya panther, dan Fukuro artinya burung hantu. Hehe, makasih.

Aakk! Malu ada typo dimana-mana! Erm, kenapa Hyo sama Fuyu pake lo-gue udah dijelasin di balasan komen sebelumnya, ya. Oke, nanti ditambah di chap ini. Hehe.

Dia emang yandere kayak emaknya, Seijuurou. Masalahnya, dia punya tenaga bapaknya juga, bung. Serem kan :33 . Daiya? Sixth? Dia mah fifth :33 . Fuyu emang penampilannya ga biasa, soalnya waktu dia lahir, ortunya kan udah dapat status "mantan anggota kisedai" . Mesumnya Hyo mesumnya uke tapi, rada beda sama mine. xD

Oke! Dan thank you udah ngefave!

* * *

"BEGO! BUKAN ITU! Kalau 2X + 3Y =13, dan X =2, maka 3X= 13 – 4, karena = 4! Jadi 9 kan? Nah, terus 3X=9, jadi X= 9:3 = 3! Ngerti gak!? ELU JAWAB 200 DARIMANA!? " Bentak Fuyu, menggebrak meja. Yang dibentak hanya menggigit ujung pensil, memasang ekspresi (:3) dan dengan polosnya menjawab.

"Nggak_ ssu_. Sama sekali nggak. Mikado_-cchi_ sama Nijimura-_cchi_ makan apa sih, kok pinter banget? PR musim panas SEMUANYA udah dikerjain di hari pertama, _ssu_."

Begitulah, Mikado dan Fuyu memang jenius yang sudah menyelesaikan PR musim panas mereka di hari pertama. Entah mau menyombongkan kejeniusan mereka atau tidak mau diganggu dengan yang namanya PR di tengah asyiknya liburan. Fukuro? Biasanya dia menyelesaikannya di minggu pertama. Daiya? Minggu kedua. Hyo? Sudah mau upacara dimulainya semester baru pun PRnya belum selesai. Karenanya, hari ini, pada hari ketika libur musim panas, Kiseki No Keisei berkumpul di rumah Fuyu. Fukuro? Dia sedang main PS10. Daiya? Nonton DVD pertandingan Kiseki No Sedai dulu. Mikado? Baca novel.

"Ini nggak ada hubungannya sama makanan... Ini soal bakat, tapi kalo nggak bakat, seenggaknya, gue berharap lo selamat dari garis merah. "

"Kenapa harus selamat dari garis merah? Garis merah kan perlambang jodoh. Asyik kali ketemu jodoh _ssu_?"

"GOBLOK! BUKAN ITU! ITU MAH BENANG, BUKAN GARIS! MAKSUD GUE NILAI SKBM! GUE NYOBA NOLONG LU DARI PR TAMBAHAN DAN REMEDIAL, EH LUNYA MALAH MASA BODO BEGINI! LU BENERAN MAU GUE TOLONG GAK SIH!?"

"Oooh, nilai SKBM toh. Kirain. Habis Nijimura-_cchi_ pake istilah yang susah-susah, guenya gak ngerti ssu. Hehe. " Hyo cengengesan. Fuyu makin emosi. Kulitnya memang dingin, tapi temperamennya panas. Sebelum power forward SoM ini menggebrak meja sekali lagi, sang center menghentikannya dengan kata-kata.

"Sudahlah, Fuyu. Tidak ada artinya bicara kepada Hyo dengan ungkapan dan peribahasa yang sulit. Otaknya lebih kecil dari kacang, kau tahu itu kan? Omong-omong, koleksi novelmu bagus juga ya. Dan Brown? Sepertinya kau suka gore, ya, Fuyu?" Tegur Mikado, setelah menatap Fuyu dan Hyo, membolak-balikkan buku di tangannya.

"Aku tahu! Kau membuatku merasa bodoh sudah berharap usaha akan selalu berefek positif. Yah, kau bicara seakan-akan kau sendiri bukan fans gore. " Jawab Fuyu ketus. Hyo yang memang dasarnya bodoh, malah cengengesan lagi.

"Naaah, kan Nijimura-_cchi_ udah tau gue bego, kita ga usah belajar! Kita ngebokep aja yuk ssu! "

"Gue gak punya video bokep!"

"Dih! Bohong banget cowok seganas Fuu-_chan_ gapunya video bokep nodayo!"

"Ngomong gitu kayak tau aja aku beneran punya video bokep? Kalau memang punya, memangnya dimana, hmm? Jangan asal berbicara tanpa bukti! "

"Tau DETAILnya sih nggak _nodayo_, tapi please deh, aku sudah kenal kamu sejak kita masih playgroup. Aku punya dugaan dimana Fuu-_chan_ menyembunyikan video pornonya. Dari sifatmu,pasti ada di tempat yang perlu mekanisme khusus untuk membukanya..."

"Dan membuka mekanisme khusus itu, sepertinya aku tahu bagaimana caranya. " Ujar Mikado, beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia menatap bagian pojok kiri atas rak buku , bagian yang lumayan sulit dicapai bagi sebagian besar orang, tapi mudah baginya. Dia mencoba meraih sebuah buku bersampul hitam , yang anehnya, judulnya ditulis dengan terbalik-bukan terbalik atas-bawah, tapi terbalik seperti pantulan cermin. Fuyu, yang menyadarinya, langsung memegangi tangan pria heterochromic itu.

"Jangan! Itu... Disitu.."

"Hmm? Kenapa reaksimu begitu, Fuyu? Tebakanku benar, ya ? Sayangnya, aku masih punya satu lengan lagi. " Dan dengan itu, sang pria jangkung pun mencapai buku hitam yang aneh itu pun, dan lemari pun berputar. Hyo dan Fukuro pun tercengang, sementara Fuyu memalingkan wajah dengan kesal.

Kali ini, nampaklah sisi lain dari koleksi Fuyu, yaitu berbagai macam aksesori bondage dan berbagai macam...yah, segala sesuatu yang kinky. Mulai dari kostum bondage, berbagai macam sex toy, berbagai macam tipe AV, bahkan novel-novel yang agak "melenceng".

"Aku tahu Fuu-_chan_ memang ganas, tapi koleksinya sampai begini...Gatau mau komen apa,_ nodayo._ "

"Ko..Koleksi Nijimura_-cchi_ parah...Rantai dan tali disana-sini... Gajadi nonton ah... Aku sukanya yang biasa aja, yang ada ceritanya dikit, biar romantis dikit _ssu._."

"Sampai ada In The Name of The Rose dan Fifty Shades Of Grey segala... Yah, tapi ini lebih parah sih. Dalam artian lain...Harusnya aku tahu ada yang seperti ini di kamar Fuyu, karena di kamar Hyo juga ada yang seperti ini. " Ujar Mikado sambil mengambil salah satu buku porno di "lemari kepribadian ganda" milik Fuyu. Hyo dan Fukuro langsung tertawa berguling-guling .

Yang ditemukan Mikado di kamar Hyo: /6UHiUXgzt4

Yang dilihat Hyo dan Fukuro: /PD6gjggi4u

"HAHAHAHA ANJER TANTE SHOUGO SEME NGAREP, MAJALAH BOKEP DITEMPEL FOTO SUAMINYA HAHAHAHAHA CAPEK BANGET NIH RAHANG KETAWA HAHAHAHA"

"EMANG KAMU PUNYA HAK BUAT KETAWAIN INI PADAHAL BAPAKMU JUGA BEGINI KE EMAKMU!? HAHAHA CAPEK UDAH KENAL FUU-_CHAN_ BERTAUN-TAUN TAPI GATAU ISI LEMARINYA GINIAN HAHAHAHA"

{Nyokap busuk itu! Seenaknya saja memasukkan koleksinya ke dalam koleksiku! } Kutuk Fuyu dalam hatinya.

"Nah, karena rencana Fuyu untuk mengajari Hyo sudah hancur, bagaimana kalau kita bicara soal rencana liburan saja? Kalian belum ada rencana kemana-mana, kan? " ujar Mikado. Tumben si kapten setan ini baik.

"Belom ada sih _nodayo_, paling biasa, nemenin Fuu-_chan_ terapi. Kenapa emang?"

"Fukuro, jangan bicara dengan gaya bicara seperti itu! Nanti ada yang salah paham , tahu! "

"Heee? Siapa, nodayo? Kalau aku sayang Fuu-_chan_, itu fakta kok,_ nodayo._ "

"Fukuro! Kubilang, jangan-"

Krrrrk krrrk. Para anggota Kiseki no Keishi sangat mengenal bunyi itu, dan sebelum benda itu dipakai untuk memotong nadi mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk bungkam.

"Baguslah, kalian bisa diam tanpa aku harus bicara. Kita ke Amerika, yuk? Aku ingin mengantar Daiya bertemu dengan orangtuanya, sudah lama dia tidak bertemu mereka... Pasti kau kangen dengan orangtuamu, ya kan, Daiya?"

" Aku pasti bohong kalau aku bilang tidak, tapi aku tidak bisa seenaknya pulang pergi tanpa seizinmu. Dan sekarang kau malah mengajakku ke sana... Aku tidak bisa menolak, baik itu karena perasaan kangenku pada orangtuaku, ataupun karen kesetiaanku padamu. "

"Yay! Kita jadi ke Amerika _ssu!_"

Tiba-tiba, suatu suara menimpali dari pintu kamar, dan mereka pun mengenali sosok berambut hitam dan bermata kelabu itu.

"Kalau kalian mau ke Amerika, bagaimana kalau Om antar? "

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Lama! Sudah telat 15 menit, nih! Dari dulu aku khawatir mengirimkan anak kita ke Teiko ! Nanti dikelilingin psycho seperti kamu dulu!" Decak seorang pria tinggi berambut merah gelap. Pria kecil bermata biru es menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, Taiga_-kun_. Terakhir kali Daiya mengirimiku SMS, dia sudah ada di langit Amerika. Dia pasti sudah datang sekarang . "

"Itu benar, Taiga. Sabarlah, mereka pasti datang. "

"Tatsuya? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku penasaran dengan anak Atsushi, Mikado."

"Kalau begitu sepertinya Himuro-_san_ akan kecewa. Karena secara mental, Mikado-_kun_ lebih mirip Seijuurou_-san_ . " jawab seorang anak dengan rambut merah gelap dan mata biru es. Begitu melihatnya, pria tinggi berambut merah gelap, shade yang sama dengan anak itu, memeluknya erat.

"DAIYA! Papa khawatir sekali padamu , nak... Kamu tidak diapa-apakan oleh teman setimmu , kan? Makan cukup? Tidur cukup? Ingat mandi ?" *ngomel2 ala emak-emak dan memberikan berbagai macam nasihat dan pertanyaan khas ortu parno*

"_Otou-san_.. _Okaa-san_... Daiya juga kangen sama _Otou-san_ dan_ Okaa-san_. Tidak , _Otou-san_, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku ... Aku malah makan sebanyak Otou-san.. Dan aku tidak lupa mandi, kok. Aku juga cukup tidur. "

Dari jauh, anggota SoM lainnya memperhatikan pertemuan kembali keluarga itu.

"UUUUUUUHH! UNYU BANGET... KAYAKNYA KOKOROKU UDAH PECAH _SSU_... KOKORO MIDORIMA_-CCHI_ GIMANA? "

"YA MENDING KAMU PECAH, PUNYAKU MALAH LULUH LANTAK JADI DEBU _NANODAYO_. NYUSUNNYA GIMANAAAAAA. EH HYO_-CHAN _MASIH PUNYA TISU?"

"Tau gak sih, kalian bener-bener keliatan bego kayak gitu. Toh kalian malah tiap pulang sekolah selebay ini, peluk bonyok dulu. Kalo Daiya wajar, bertahun-tahun gak ketemu. Lah kalian? Kelebihan adrenalin..." Komentar Fuyu. Kalau di adegan di manga, biasanya ada tetes air besar di sisi kepalanya.

"IIIIIIIHHH! FUYU-_CCHI_ NGGAK BERPERASAAN SSU! INI PERTAMA KALINYA GUE LIAT DAIYA-_CCHI_ MENUNJUKKAN EMOSI-"

"Walaupun kadang Hyo-_kun_ yang suka menempeliku itu menggangu, tapi aku betah disana, kok _Otou-san._.."

"KYAAAA! DAIYA-_CCHI_ KEJAAAAAAAMM! GUE DIBILANG GANGGUUUUU! "

_Krrrk Krrk_. Hyo dan Fukuro langsung diam.

"Maaf atas keributannya, Tetsuya-_san,_ Taiga-_san_, Tatsuya-_san_. Saya tak yakin anda masih mengingat saya, mengingat saya sudah tumbuh drastis dibandingkan pertama kali kita bertemu. Perkenalkan, saya Akashi Mikado, kapten tim basket Teiko pada saat ini, yang disebut Kiseki no Keishi alias Successor or Miracles."

"Mikado_-kun_... Aku masih mengingatmu dengan jelas. Mata heterochromiamu benar-benar mirip Akashi-kun... Dan sekarang kau lebih tinggi dari Murasakibara-_kun,_ aku tidak yakin bisa melupakanmu setelah ini." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Terimakasih atas perhatiannya. "

"Daiya benar...Fisikmu memang lebih mirip Atsushi, tapi dari kepribadianmu... Kau lebih mirip Seijuurou daripada Atsushi. " Sinis Himuro.

"Dan dari gaya bicara Anda, sepertinya Anda menganggap itu adalah kenyataan yang _menyakitkan_." Jawab Mikado tak kalah sinis.

"Huh... Kalau nama kalian begitu, berarti SEMUA anggota tim basket Teiko sekarang anak-anak dari GoM, ya.. "

"Iya juga ya! Kalau diperhatikan, semua disini mirip dengan GoM... Anak berambut biru itu pasti anak Aomine, kan? Power Forward kalian pasti dia kan? Menarik! Sini, one on one denganku! Aku belum menyelesaikan pertarunganku dengannya!" Geram Taiga sambil mengepalkan tinjunya. Hyo hanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung."

"Gue, _ssu_? "

"Iya! Memangnya ada lagi yang berambut biru dan berkulit hitam disini selain kamu? Kedua ciri tu terlalu mirip Aomine! "

"Eeeehhh... Iya..Gue anak pa bro Aomine ssu... Tapi gue bukan Power Forward SoM, ssu. Gue small forward,_ ssu._ Walaupun bisa Formless Shot juga, hehe. Tapi power forward kami itu..."

"FUU_-CHAN_ JANGAN PULANG, KITA GAK NYUEKIN FUU-_CHAN_ KOK. " Teriak Fukuro, kedua lengannya menggelantung pada tangan kiri Fuyu, sementara tangan kanan sang power forward memegangi koper.

"AKU TIDAK MARAH! AKU HANYA INGIN MENUKARKAN UANG, AKU LUPA MENUKARKANNYA!"

"MARAH ENGGAK, NGAMBEK IYA _NODAYO_ ! MAU NUKER DUIT DOANG KOK BAWA KOPER, JELAS-JELAS MAU PULANG. DAN PEREMPATAN-PEREMPATAN DI DAHIMU ITU JELAS MENANDAKAN KALAU KAU TERSINGGUNG !"

"KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MARAH! LEPASKAN AKU FUKURO, SEBELUM KAU BABAK BELUR!"

Kali ini Mikado yang memegangi tangan kiri Fuyu, karena disana hanya dia yang lebih kuat dari cowok albino itu.

"Hentikan , Fuyu. Perilakumu seperti anak kecil. Shuuzou-_san_ pasti kecewa melihatnya..."

"Aku kecewa kalau melihat apa?" Tanya seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut hitam belah tengah dan iris kelabu. Melihatnya, Tetsuya tertegun.

"Anda..."

"Lama tak jumpa, Kuroko. Ah, sekarang jadi Kagami, ya? Kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu? Pada waktu pernikahanku, ya? Kagami Taiga, perkenalkan, namaku Nijimura Shuuzou. " ujar Shuuzou sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Mendengar namanya, Himuro tercekat. Taiga, dengan polosnya menjawab.

"Anda siapa ya? Kenapa Tetsuya begitu menyeganimu?"

_Pik pik. Pik pik_. Perempatan mulai muncul di pelipis sang mantan kapten Teiko. Himuro segera menyeretnya ke pojok, dan berteriak sambil berbisik.

"TAIGA! KAU TAHU KAU SEDANG BERBICARA DENGAN SIAPA!? "

"Tidak. Kenapa reaksimu begitu, Tatsuya? Dia kenalan Tetsuya , tidak mungkin orang macam-macam. "

"Kau benar-benar _helpless_, Taiga..Bodoh! Tentu saja aku akan panik kalau sedang berhadapan dengan yakuza paling berpengaruh di dunia! Gilanya, dia naik ke posisi itu di usia 25 tahun! "

"Hah... Yakuza? Tapi.. Kok Tetsu bisa kenal yakuza? Dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan dunia hitam...Walaupun namanya memang hitam."

"Kalian berani juga ya, membicarakan orang tepat di depannya." Himuro bergidik. Kali ini, Taiga juga, karena sekarang dia sudah tahu siapa itu Nijimura Shuuzou. Melihat kedua lawan bicaranya bergidik mendengar suaranya, Shuuzou tersenyum, dan melanjutkan dialognya.

"Aku belum menjadi raja dunia hitam ketika Tetsuya mengenalku, aku masih SMP waktu itu...Aku ini kapten Teiko pada waktu itu... Yang menyusun Kiseki no Sedai pertama kali juga aku. Bukan Seijuurou."

"Dan posisimu waktu itu pasti power forward. Kalau power forward SoM bukan anak Aomine, pasti anakmu, kan? Ini baru menarik...Tidak kusangka Teiko pernah punya power forward yang melebihi Aomine." Geram Taiga, ciutnya hilang dan digantikan naluri bersaing.

"Benar, dan aku dulu dikenal sebagai power forward terkuat di liga SMP. Aku berhenti dari basket karena aku harus menggantikan ayahku yang sakit...Karenanya ketika kau tiba di jepang, kau belum mengenalku. Tapi itu masa lalu. Kalau kau menginginkannya, maka akan kuperlihatkan, kekuatan dari orang yang disegani Akashi Seijuurou dan dipatuhi Haizaki Shougo."

"Orang yang dijuluki power forward terkuat pada waktu 20 tahun lalu menantangku one on one? Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku mengantar kalian ke lapangan terdekat. " Senyum Himuro.

"Wah, Om Taiga mau one on one sama Om Shuuzou, ssu? Bentar! Daiya_-cchi_ sama Fuyu_-cchi_ pake kostum cheerleader dulu, biar Om sekalian semangat! " Sontak Hyo. Niatnya mau nyemangatin, yang ada dimaki-maki.

"NAJIS! LU MAU GUE UMPANIN KE HIU!? "

"Hyo-_kun_, kalau mau berbuat yang aneh-aneh, jangan ajak-ajak orang deh."

* * *

"Kemampuanmu lumayan juga...Memang tidak salah ...Sebagai orang yang diakui Daiki dan Tetsuya ." Puji Shuuzou kepada Taiga, sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Kau juga. Skorku hanya ¾ skormu...Padahal kau sudah 20 tahun tidak main basket, bakatmu mengerikan..." jawab Taiga.

"Begitu? Omong-omong, aku titip anakku selama mereka disini, ya."

"Papa nggak perlu ngomong kayak gitu! Aku udah gede, gaperlu diurus !"

"Apaan. Papa tinggal bentar langsung ngambek. " ujar Shuuzou sambil mengacak-acak rambut Fuyu. Sang anak hanya bisa terdiam, mata kelabunya bertemu dengan mata kelabu sang ayah, wajahnya memerah.

"CIEEEEE! FUU-_CHAN_ MUKANYA MEMERAH! MALU NIH YEEEEE, MASIH DIPERHATIIN BOKAP!"

"AKU GAK MAU DENGER ITU DARI YANG ORTUNYA NYARIIN CUMA KARENA JAM 9 MALAM BELOM NYAMPE RUMAH!"

"BERHENTILAH MENJADI TSUNDERE FUYU-_CCHI_, KITA SEMUA UDAH NGERTI APA YANG ADA DIHATIMUUUUU!"

"SIAPA YANG TSUNDERE!? KALIAN PENGEN BANGET KUKIRIM KE RS!?"

_Krrrk krrrk_. Lalu hening.

"Tetsuya-_san_, Taiga-_san,_ kita tidak naik taksi, kan? Kurasa bertujuh terlalu banyak untuk naik taksi... "

"Nggak lah, kalian naik van. Argh! Gajiku bulan ini..."

"Maafkan Daiya, _Otou-san._ Karena Daiya ngajak teman-teman Daiya ke rumah , jadi buat transportasinya ngabisin gaji _Otou-san_. Daiya maaf banget ..." ujar Daiya sambil memeluk papanya, dan menengadah dengan _puppy eyes_. Papa mana yang tidak sayang anak? Dan lagi sudah jadi pengetahuan umum kalau Daiya itu moe. Untung belum diajari aegyo dan moe-moe sama Hyo.

"Bu...Bukan begitu, Daiya... Papa hanya mengeluh sedikit... Tapi..Papa tidak sekecewa itu, kok... "

Ujar Taiga sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari putranya yang moe. Senang mendengar jawaban ayahnya, sang bayangan SoM ini berbalik, menatap teman-teman setimnya, dan dengan senyum malaikat papanya, yang tersungging di wajah yang mirip mamanya, berkata

"Syukurlah... Ternyata _Otou-san_ tidak marah kalian berkunjung..."

_KREEEEEKKKK PRAAAAANGG JLEEBBB DOOORRRR PRAAAAAKK_ .

Bunyi kokoro hancur. Fuyu langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut Daiya sambil memalingkan wajahnya, Mikado mengubur wajahnya di bahu kanan Daiya sambil memeluknya, sementara Hyo dan Fukuro memeluknya di kedua sisi.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Daiya. "

"Kalian! Cepetan naik mobilnya!"

"Iya om Taiga ! Betewe om gaasik banget ah, om beneran pemadam kebakaran kan? Kok gak pake mobil dinas, _ssu_?"

"Ngurus suratnya susah tau!"

"Oooh. Kirain gampang , habis Pa bro suka minjemin mobil dinasnya buat aku kebut-kebutan sih _ssu_. Hehe. "

"Wah! Asik banget tuh kebut-kebutan pake mobil polisi! Tapi kebut-kebutan pake ambulans gakalah asik _nodayo_!"

"IKR? Apalagi kalo udah nyalain sirine ssu!"

"Ini RT banget nodayo! Full bebas macet! Asyik banget deh pokoknya!"

"Nanti kalian berakhir seperti Phaethon* , kalau kalian tidak berhati-hati." Celetuk Mikado tiba-tiba.

"Hee? Siapa tuh_ ssu_?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa...Hanya ungkapan Yunani kuno."

"Artinya?"

"Kau keterlaluan, Akashi. Tidak akan berakhir setragis itu...Kalau gue elu, Hyo, gue gaakan nanya lebih lanjut... Sudah begitu sesatlah kalian, meng-abuse pengaruh orangtua kayak gitu. "

"Ujar anak yakuza, ssu."

"Biarlah gue anak yakuza, seenggaknya gue gak pernah nge-abuse pengaruh ortu kayak lo bedua. "

"Kalau nge-abuse kekuatan sendiri sering_ nodayo._"

"Masalahkah itu untukmu? Kekuatanku adalah milikku, terserah aku bagaimana aku akan menggunakannya."

"Ah, kita sudah sampai." Gumam Daiya. Mereka pun segera membereskan barang-barang . Pasangan Kagami tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil dekat pantai. Romantis? Emang. Namanya juga KagaKuro. *plak*

Karena masih agak sore, Fuyu pun mengeluarkan payungnya. Payung hitam, tentu saja, warna terbaik untuk menyerap cahaya.

"Neee, Fuyu-_cchi,_ kita one-on-one 2 jam lagi ya, ketika matahari sepenuhnya terbenam!"

"Hm."

Ketika yang lain sudah masuk rumah, Mikado menyandarkan dirinya pada mobil, dan melihat ke arah Fuyu.

"Tidak biasanya kau membiarkannya."

"Biarkan saja. Disini, orang biasa memanggil kenalannya dengan nama pribadi, kan?"

"Kalau kita sudah kembali ke Jepang, kalau dia memanggilmu begitu, kau akan membuatnya babak belur?"

"Begitulah. Kau akan mengizinkanku kalau tidak ada pertandingan dalam waktu dekat, kan?"

" Sepertinya? Dan seingatku, kau pernah bilang bahwa kau benci musim panas. "

"Aku memang benci musim panas. Tapi mumpung sedang jauh dari tempatku biasanya berada, aku mau melepaskan stres dulu."

" Hm. Kau kan tahu bagaimana caranya mengendalikan diri , jadi aku tidak merasa harus mencegahmu."

"Begitulah. Dan karena ponsel kita semua ada GPS-nya, aku tak perlu memberitahumu aku akan kemana, ya."

* * *

"Fuyu-_cchi_! Fuyu-_cchi_!" Teriak Hyo rusuh.

"Kalau kau mencari Fuyu, Hyo, bagaimana kalau coba mengecek GPS ponselmu?"

"EH!? Tapi dia udah janji mau one on one sama gue ssu!"

"Kau bilang akan bermain 7200 detik lagi, sementara itu, baru 4924 detik berlalu . Tidak usah panik."

"Kan mau jaga-jaga_ ssu_! Yawdah, gue juga pergi deh!"

"Ikut_ nodayo!"_

"Taiga-_san,_ sepertinya ketiga ekor makhluk nokturnal itu tidak akan makan malam disini."

"...Kamu kan kapten mereka, kok bisa dengan santai ngomong begitu?" Ujar Taiga sambil menyiapkan makan malam.

"Karena ketiga orang itu memang dasarnya lingkungannya seperti itu. Dan lagi, aku tahu mereka akan kemana, dan kalau mereka macam-macam disana, sudah ada yang akan menghukum mereka selain aku. " Jawab Mikado tenang sambil memasang sapu tangan di lehernya.

"Sejak awal Mikado_-kun_ sudah melihat ini pada Emperor Eyes-mu, ya?" Tanya Daiya

"Tidak, tapi seseorang pernah memberitahuku disana itu tempat milik siapa. Yaaah, semoga saja mereka bisa pulang dengan selamat... Semoga, ya."

* * *

Setelah berjalan agak jauh, kedua duo rusuh pun mencapai tempat yang ditunjukkan sinyal GPS. Keduanya tercekat. Mereka jelas-jelas berada di depan pintu masuk sebuah bar. Lebih tepatnya, mereka memang sedang ada di Las Vegas.

"Hei , Hyo_-chan_... Tempat ini.."

"Kita tau Fuyu-_cchi_, oke, ssu. Tapi datang ke tempat seperti ini..."

"Hei, kalian ngapain?"

Hyo dan Fukuro tersentak. Fuyu sudah ada di belakang mereka.

"Eeeeh.. katanya mau one-on-one sama gue, kok ngibrit, _ssu_?"

"Gue emang bilang mau one-on-one sama lu, tapi emang gue bilang gaakan pergi sebelum itu? Nggak kan?"

"Nggak sih..."

"Nah , itu tau. Yuk pulang!" Ujar Fuyu, kedua tangannya mencoba untuk memegang pergelangan masing-masing duo night hunter dan menyeret mereka kembali ke rumah pasangan yang mereka tumpangi, sebelum itu, keduanya menepis tangan saljunya.

"Weh! Tapi kita udah jauh-jauh kesini! Masa gak menikmati dunia malam Amerika, _ssu_? Ini AMERIKA, lho?"

"Terus? "

"Cewek Amerika oppainya beda sama cewek jepang, _ssu!_ Lebih gede!"

"...Gue pulang, Hyo. Kalo lo mau menikmati suasana red light district lebih lama lagi, sama Fukuro aja. Gue pusing, mau tidur."

"Ah! Fuu-_chan_ habis minum ya? Kok nggak mabok?"

"Bodoh! Mana bisa aku membiarkan diriku mabuk di kota asing dan aku tidak punya kenalan di dalamnya? Aku cuma minum sedikit untuk menghilangkan stres! Sudahlah, aku pulang!"

Lalu sang power forward pun melangkah pergi. Ketika sosoknya sudah tak lagi dalam jarak pandang (bahkan dari mata Fukuro), barulah keduanya mulai berbicara.

"Dia beneran ninggalin kita, _nodayo_. Pake Hawk Eye juga aku ga ngeh dia dimana..."

"Kalo gitu ini kesempatan, kan!? Gak selalu lho, Mikado-_cchi_ melepaskan kita kayak gini. Yuk! Kita puas-puasin main , ssu!." Ujar Hyo, menggandeng akhirnya mereka malah pergi ke kasino dekat situ.

"Hyo-_chan_? Kok malah ke kasino?"

"Ke kasino itu, sekali dayung 2-3 pulau terlampaui ssu! "Main" sama cewek seksi, minum2 sekalian, terus yang lebih penting lagi, DAPET DUIT LEBIH, _SSU_!"

"Oh! Tumben Hyo-_chan_ pinter! Biasanya jadi "juara terbalik" _nodayo_!"

"Ih! Midorima-_cchi_ jahat ssu! Yawdah, kita mulai main yuk!"

Baru mau mulai main, tapi ternyata itu kasino formal. Jadilah mereka beli jas dulu di mall terdekat.

"Jadi, kita mau mulai dari mana, ssu?"

"Lah, kan kamu yang ngajak, _nodayo_. Yawdah, aku yang mutusin ! Kita langsung coba roulette, _nodayo_!"

"EEEEEEEEEEHHH?! LANGSUNG ROULETTE!? GIMANA KALO KALAH, SSU!? "

"Tenang aja, hari ini Sagitarius ada di peringkat atas kok! Aku juga bawa lucky item Sagitarius hari ini, KONDOM FIESTA RASA KIWI!"

"Entar minta ya _ssu_, mau godain mbak2 di depan pintu. "

"Gampang itu _nodayo_. Udahlah, kita mulai main aja, yuk!"

Kemudian mereka menukarkan sebagian uang mereka untuk chip, dan mulai berjudi habis-habisan. Anehnya mereka menang terus, sehingga nilai credit mereka pun mencapat 6 digit.

Sampai Hyo mempertaruhkan semua chip mereka, dan bodohnya, kalah.

"KOK GINI!? KOK GUE KALAH, SSU!?"

Fukuro pun segera mengecek jam tangannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.05 .

"GAWAT! HARI UDAH BERGANTI _NODAYO_! LUCKY ITEM SUDAH TIDAK BEREFEK LAGI!"

"EEEEEEHH?! JADI, KITA..."

Sebelum Hyo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sekuriti sudah meringkus Hyo dan Fukuro. Hyo pun berteriak.

"Please wait! I.. Still have something !" Kemudian dia melepas dasinya, lalu berkata dengan senyum menggoda.

"Ladies, anyone want to buy this?"

Langsung, semua cewek berduit disitu (bahkan yang datang bersama suami mereka, hoho.) pun langsung melelang dasi tersebut.

"JADI INI STRATEGIMU, Hyo-_chan_!? SERU!" Respon Fukuro. Yaelah, nikmatin ternyata.

Begitulah, karena keberuntungan mereka hilang karena hari telah berganti, mereka kalah terus. Dan terus menerus melelang pakaian mereka. Mulai dari dasi, jam tangan, anting, lalu jas, celana, sampai akhirnya celana dalam. Keduanya menelan ludah.

"Hyo-_chan_."

"Ya?"

"Aku sih gapapa sama _chirarism*_, tapi...Aku bukan _exhibitionist_, _nodayo._"

"Gue juga gitu, _ssu_. Kalau kita kalah...Ini celana dalam, lho, _ssu_. Kalau masih kalah juga, kita terpaksa jual kemeja..."

"Dan kita jadi bugil, _nodayo._ Ergh!"

Dan sayangnya , mereka...KALAH. Semua cewek dilokasi udah histeris. Readers juga pasti udah semangat liat mereka telanjang, kan? Ngaku aja, author juga, lho.

Sementara Hyo dan Fukuro, dengan berat hati, mulai membuka kancing baju mereka. Para cewek yang menonton mereka semakin histeris saja. Sampai ada suara yang tiba-tiba memecah keributan itu, dan suara "Kyaaaa" berubah menjadi "yaaaah."

"Kalian ini masa harus ditolong terus, kapan mandirinya!? Nih! Kuberi dasi, tapi setelah ini aku takkan menolong kalian lagi!"

Fukuro dan Hyo langsung memalingkah wajah mereka ke belakang. Rambut bening dan mata kelabu itu... Ternyata Fuyu sedari tadi mengawasi mereka. Tapi kalau memang dia masih bersama mereka, kenapa Hawk Eye Fukuro tidak dapat mendeteksinya?

"Fuyu-_cchi._.."

"Fuu-_chan_.."

"CEPETAN AH ! UDAH DITOLONGIN JUGA!"

Dan masih kalah. Penonton histeris lagi, Hyo dan Fukuro terisak di sisi Fuyu. Fuyu, menelan ludah, bersiap untuk melepas jasnya, lalu tiba-tiba ada suara yang sangat dikenalnya, memanggil namanya.

"Fuyu?"

Fuyu pun segera berbalik. Pemilik suara itu tidak lain adalah Nijimura Shuuzou, ayahnya.

"Papa? Papa ngapain disini?"

"Harusnya Papa yang nanya begitu! Ini kasino punya Papa!"

Hyo dan Fukuro pun menelan ludah.

"Mampus! Ini kasino punya om Shuuzou, ssu! Gilak, sampe punya cabang di amrik segala ssu! Bisa rest in peace nih! BTW, waitress-nya bohai semua,

Amerika emang mantab_ ssu_!"

"Bukan rest in peace lagi, rest in pieces _nodayo_! Tau ya? Amrik emang top banget. Pistol sekuritinya juga beda."

"Tapi kayaknya dihajar Om Shuuzou masih mending daripada disiksa Tante Seijuurou,_ ssu._"

"Loh, bukannya kita tau itu dari dulu makanya suka nempel ke Fuu_-chan_ tapi gaberani sama Mika-_chan_? Sama aja, _nodayo_."

"Iya ya ssu?"

Shuuzou, yang menyadari kedua teman anaknya yang sibuk berbisik-bisik (dan hanya memakai kemeja), menyadari bahwa kedua anak inilah sumber keributannya, dan berteriak memanggil mereka.

"KALIAN! KESINI! AKU BUTUH PENJELASAN DARI KALIAN, HEI ANAK-ANAK INGUSAN!"

Yang dipanggil bergidik, kemudian Hyo malah cengengesan.

"Ampun om, Hyo belum mau mati. Belum senggama sama 1000 cewek ssu."

Fuyu facepalm. Perempatan di kulit Shuuzou nambah. Fukuro cengo.

"Hyo_-chan_, kamu bukan Panty..."

"SUDAH, CUKUP! GUARDS! TAKE THESE BRATS TO MY ROOM! FOR THIS CLEAR-HAIRED ONE...I'll take care of him by myself."

Kemudian Hyo dan Fukuro pun diseret ke ruangannya Shuuzou. Fuyu? Dia ikut, tapi dia jalan dengan kakinya sendiri. Setelah dilempar ke lantai, kedua hewan malam itu bersin-bersin. Yaiyalah, Cuma pake kemeja. Untung Fuyu berbaik hati melemparkan taplak meja kepada mereka. Kenapa ga selimut aja? Ya, karena gaada di ruangan itu!

"Jadi, kalian bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian berakhir disini? " ujar sang mantan kapten Teiko. Kedua uke tersebut pun cengengesan.

"Awalnya kita ngejar anak om,_ nodayo_."

Fuyu emosi lagi. "Jangan memfitnahku! Kalian sendiri yang mau kesini! Tadi kan kita ketemu di depan bar karena aku emang habis minum-minum!" .Fuyu pun segera menutup mulutnya, menyadari bahwa dia keceplosan.

"Minum? Fuyu, kamu tadi mabok? " Keping kelabu mencoba menatap keping kelabu lain, tapi sang pemilik rambut bening menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Papa, aku tidak ma-"

"Tapi Fuyu_-cchi_ kan tadi emang minum minuman keras, ssu. Ngerokok pula. Udah beberapa jam yang lalu sih, jadi baunya udah ilang. Tapi tadi dia beneran minum alkohol biarpun gak sampe mabok, ssu." Potong Hyo. Fuyu menatapnya kesal, tapi pandangannya teralihkan ketika tangan ayahnya menampar pipi saljunya.

"Kapan aku mengizinkanmu untuk melakukan hal seperti ini, Fuyu?"

Fuyu terdiam. Lalu ia pun melanjutkan.

"Aku stres, pa. Papa baru mereka berdua bikin ulah hari ini aja udah kesel banget, kan? Aku mengurusi mereka tiap hari, pa. Bayangkan saja aku se-stres apa, ditambah, terkadang Mikado menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang dianggapnya terlalu membosankan. Kenapa semuanya dibebankan padaku? Aku punya batas sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak mabuk, aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu setiap hari... Hanya beberapa bulan sekali.. Ditambah pula disini siapa yang mengenalku? Papa tidak perlu semarah itu, kan?"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Lalu tangan Fuyu yang meraba pipinya yang memar pun pindah ke keningnya yang terasa pusing.

"Ng... Dan lagi, aku pusing dan ngantuk banget... Papa, bolehkah aku pinjam satu ruangan saja? " Mata kelabunya memantulkan kelelahan. Sang ayah segera memberinya salah satu kunci ruangan, dan dengan lesu, melangkah Fuyu sudah melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, Shuuzou meremas tinjunya.

"Nah, anak-anak nakal, kalian sudah siap untuk hukuman, kan?"

Hyo dan FUkuro cuma bisa terisak sambil saling peluk. Nah, karena author gamau ini berubah rated M, adegan bak-bik-buknya kita longkap ya. Dijamin bonyok, kok. Hehehe.

Selesai menghajar habis duo hewan malam, Shuuzou pun masuk ke kamar dimana Fuyu terlelap. Di ruangan itu, didapatinya sang anak sedang tertidur sangat lelap. Biasanya dia mudah bangun , karenanya Shuuzou sendiri jarang melihat wajah tidur Fuyu karena ketika pintu dibuka, Fuyu akan terbangun. Tapi kali ini tidak. Dia benar-benar kelelahan. Dia bahkan tidur dengan baju formal lengkap.

Shuuzou pun mengelus rambut kaca Fuyu.

"Maafkan Papa, Fuyu. Papa tidak tahu kamu punya beban sebanyak itu. Maafkan Papa yang tidak bisa meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untukmu. Maafkan Papa yang terlalu sensitif akan apapun masalah yang menyangkutmu. Papa hanya ...Tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama dengan mamamu..."

"Fuyu juga minta maaf, pa.. Fuyu sudah mempermalukan Papa. .."

"Fuyu!? Sejak kapan bangun?"

"Eng.. Sejak Papa ngelus rambut aku. Aku ... Malu sekali tadi bisa lepas kendali seperti itu, aku..."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Papa juga kalau ada masalah gak dipendem, kok. Apa-apa itu jangan dipendem sendiri, nanti stres. "Ujar Shuuzou sambil mengacak-acak rambut kaca Fuyu.

"Kayak Papa yang biasa bonyokin Mama dulu? " Fuyu menarik kesimpulan, dengan ekspresi (-_-).

"Hahaha, nah, itu tau. Yaaaah, toh kamu kan bandel pada waktu dan tempat yang tepat, dan jarang pula, gak kayak Mamamu, jadi Papa rasa, tidak apa-apa membiarkanmu lolos. Kamu sudah membandel dengan benar di masa remajamu. "

"...Papa serius?"

"Dilolosin bingung, dihukum gamau, kamu maunya apa..."

"Nggak! Nggak! Aku beneran berterima kasih Papa meloloskan aku kali ini!"

Lalu ponsel Fuyu pun bergetar, dan yang punya ponsel pun mengeceknya. SMS.

From: Murasakibara Mikado

To: Nijimura Fuyu, Aomine Hyo, Midorima Fukuro

Content: Aku harap kalian cukup bersenang-senang malam ini. Nanti pagi, aku harap kalian sudah ada di pantai pada jam 9 tepat. Aku harapkan kesiapan kalian untuk memainkan "Permainan Hukuman" kalau kalian terlambat barang sedetik saja. Aku ingin percaya bahwa kalian semua cukup kompeten untuk memenuhi harapanku.

Fuyu langsung keringat dingin.

"Oi!Hyo! Fukuro! Gawat nih! Si Mikado..."

Hening.

"Pa.

"Hm? "

"Kenapa ya... Kalau lagi digerecokin, kita stres terus, giliran nggak digerecokin...Ada rasa sepi yang aneh yang memenuhi hati?"

"Haha, papa juga gitu dulu sama emakmu. Oiya, kamu disuruh apa sama kaptenmu langsung keringat dingin gitu?"

"Cabut ke pantai sebelum jam 9! Dasar gila, sekarang aja udah jam 8!"

"...Dia ternyata mirip emaknya, toh. Yawdah, Papa antar. Cuma bentar ini. "

* * *

"Terlambat 7 detik." Tegur Mikado pada saat trio itu sampai di pantai. Mereka sampai pantai masih pake baju formal kayak semalem? Nggak lah, beli celana renang sama hoodie dulu di toko terdekat. Kok lupa baju beli!? Namanya juga anak-anak kebanyakan duit. Damn rich kids.

"Kita kan cuma telat 7 detik _nodayo_! Murasakibara kejam amat?! Dan lagi, tau gak, masa Fuu-_chan_ beli tanning lotion sementara Hyo-_chan_ malah beli whitening lotion? LOL banget ga sih? "

Cres. Cutter memotong sedikit rambut hijau Fukuro, dan lehernya berdarah sedikit. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk menengadah, Fukuro? Dan ya, itu lucu banget. Itu namanya tidak mensyukuri apa yang ada... Yaaah, manusia memang tak pernah puas, makanya bisa maju. "

Begitulah, saat Mikado bicara, lawan bicaranya harus menunduk. Kalau Seijuurou memandang rendah orang lain secara harafiah karena harga dirinya, dan Atsushi memandang rendah orang karena tinggi badannya secara literal, kalau Mikado keduanya. Kearoganannya didukung oleh tinggi badannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai saja Game hukumannya. Game hukuman kali ini..." Mikado menatap licik ketiga temannya itu. Mereka bakal diapain , ya... Tunggu chapter berikutnya! :D

* * *

Oke , kayaknya barusan itu maksa. Niji jadi yakuza dan kekuatannya diatas Aomine juga headcanon gue (kata wikia, dia pemain terkuat di SMP waktu dia masih di Teiko). AND ENJOY SOME FAMILY MOMENT OF NIJIMURA FAMILY, U FUYU FANS. ADA FAMILY MOMENTNYA KAGAMI FAMILY JUGA SIH. HEHEHE. Chapter berikutnya mau author bikin berpusat pada siapa? Hehehe. Heh? Hubungan Niji sama Jaki kenapa kok dia bilang "Tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dengan mamamu" ? How about next time. *Author dihajar*

Dan gambaran Fuyu yang dibuat kouhai di TL: /sOemW1lOkO

Footnote:

Phaethon: Dalam mitologi yunani, dia adalah anak dari dewa matahari Helios, namun kadang juga disebut sebagai anak Apollo. Intinya, dia mengaku sebagai anak dewa, tapi teman-temannya mencemoohnya. Lalu dia pun pergi ke kuil ayahnya dan minta bukti. Ayahnya bilang dia akan memberikan apa saja. Lalu anak itu meminta agar dipinjamkan kereta matahari ayahnya. Sang ayah menolak karena ini akan berbahaya bagi Phaethon sendiri juga, tapi Phaethon memaksa. Dasar papa sayang anak, akhirnya diizinkan juga. Ujung-ujungnya, Phaethon tidak bisa mengendalikan kereta kuda itu dan menyebabkan bencana dimana-mana sampai akhirnya Zeus sendiri menjatuhkannya dengan petir , :( poor kid. . Belum lagi saking sedihnya, ayahnya menolak untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai dewa dan sibuk meratapi anaknya. :( karena memanjakan tidaklah selalu cara yang tepat untuk menyayangi...

Chirarism: Memperlihatkan sedikit kulit yang biasanya tidak terlihat agar nampak seksi. Bedanya dengan exhibitionist adalah chirarism hanya menampakkan SEBAGIAN KECIL kulit, kalau exhibitionist kan semua diperlihatkan. Biasanya chirarism dilakukan dengan memamerkan lengan atau kaki, tapi kalau dada hanya sedikit belahannya dan bukan keseluruhan payudara, maka itu juga masih masuk chirarism, bukan exhibitionist.

Author mau mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan nih...

1: Siapa member Kiseki no Keishi favorit kalian?

2: Favorite couple kalian apa?

3: Banyak yang bilang Fukuro pasangin aja sama anak KiyoHyuu, tapi author bingung ngedesainnya orz. Any idea?

4: Ini mau langsung masuk sekolah atau chapter berikutnya masih libur aja?

5: Mendingan author bikin english version dulu apa update?

6: Habis ini, kalian mau FF ini fokus ke family moment masing-masing anggota Kiseki No Keishi , atau kehidupan sehari-hari dan kisah cinta (homo) mereka? Tapi author jelas bakal bikn hubungan Fuyu sama Hyo dan Fukuro yang retak nyambung lagi kok :) namanya juga remaja :) Dan kalau family moment, keluarganya siapa, dan kalau kisah cinta, enaknya fokus ke couple mana?

Sekian, dan Drace pamit. I love you guys, muach *kissbye*

Reviewnya ditunggu, ya. Pasti dibalas, kok ~


	3. It's Unexpectable, Isn't It?

AN: Maap banget karena telat banget updatenya, laptop author rusaK *plok* jadi di chapter ini ada Kiseishi nguping kagakuro nganu... Dan karena author ngeliatnya dari sudut pandang Kiseishinya, jadi author rasa gausah ngubah rating, tapi kalo menurut kalian segini oke, author gausah ngubah rating. Just tell me what should I do via the review box, okay? Dan kenapa kalian sukanya Fuyu? Karena sosok dan kepribadiannya yang epik? Padahal author sukanya Mikado soalnya bonyoknya OTP utama author *gaada yang nanya* Dan ide kalian semua untuk si anak KiyoHyuu itu emejing! Author akan pikirkan!

Review replies:

BeliefInFlower

Eh? Rapiin mananya? Boleh lebih detil lagi sedikit? 'A' Makasih! Apa mereka gak terlalu mirip emak, kecuali Fuyu? Ahahaha. ooh, maksudmu acc parodi twitter? Follow PA author dong DraceEmpressa *dikemplang* Mereka lucu lho. Fuyunya soalnya kalo awal-awal tsundere nanti kalo udah yakin banget Hyonya ada rasa bakal jadi ganas kayak bapaknya. wkwkwk. Aaahh oke, sankyuuu~. oke! ini updatenya, tolong dinikmati ya~

Kakang Anon

IKR? Fuyu emang epic banget. Baik fisik maupun kepribadiannya, wkwkwk. Fuyu ngeharemin Hyo dan Fukurp? Kasian Fuyunya dong stres jadi babysitter mereka berdua? Hehehe, tapi asik emang nistain Fuyu. Astagfirullah... Salah apa gaya tulisan saya sampe kamu ngeship kopel incest gitu... Saya pengen bikin kesan anak-anak Kiseishi itu manja (banget) kalau udah ketemu ortunya, coba liat disini Daiya yang bermanja-manja pada bonyoknya. Aaahhh oke, ini masih libur tapi udah mulai ada bumbu angst *grin* *dilempar penggorengan* Eh? Fisik Kiyoshi tapi sifat Hyuuga? Wah, saran temenya Author banget, nih... Iya aja deh, bikinnya gitu aja.

Nisa Piko

Tentuu, disini bakal jadi lebih geblek lagi... Kiseishi nguping kagakuro lemonan! wkwkwkwk. Tapi udah mulai ada bumbu angst sih :333 *digorok* AAAAAAAAAAHHH! AKHIRNYA ADA YANG SUKA MIKADO SAMA KAYAK AUTHORRR! *tebar confetti* Daiya unyu banget kan dengan kesetiaannya, dan sifatnya yang mewarisi segala macam keunyuan dan ketakutan bapaknya, hehe, *kok dapet gen yang jelek gitu sih? * *digebuk Kagami* Oooh, suka Mikado-Daiya? Gampang, bisa diatur mereka mah, ketemunya hampit 24 jam sehari kan wkwkwk. Iya deh, ini masih libur kook, tapi udah ada angst hehe! hmm... Idenya beda juga tuh soal si anak kiyohyuu... Hmmm.. Author pikirkan dulu ya.. Aheee, oke, bakal fokus ke kopel :D Tenang, Author selalu membaca dan membalas review reader~ Update cepet? Wah susah! *kesabet gunting* Jangan hiatus? Untung belom kuliah! *dibacok cutter* Jangan naikin rating? Wah! chapter ini rada nakal malah! nggak kook, saya nggak kesinggung sama sekali :D ugh , gimana ini, chapter ini bisa dibilang rating M gak? Dan maaf sekali di chapter ini udah mulai serius... Tapi tenang aja habis Mikado selesai cerita bakal balik ngebanyol lagi koook. hehehe. Ini chap berikutnya! Enjoy!

Q

Makasih.. Fufu... Author memang berbakat. *golok terbang* Hoho, sama. Author juga suka dia. Iya, author suka dia. Gimana dong? Emaknya FC author di Kisedai. Okesip, bisa diatur. Hm, intinya kalo udah di lapangan yandere ya? Siiiip... Oh, untuk itu, author udah bikin OC sendiri, bukan anak siapa-siapa. Dia itu (masukin jenis hubungan yang paling klise buat FF romance) -nya si (masukin nama anggota Kiseishi) Kalo bener, bakal dapet bonus fanart Kiseishi, bisa dilihat di PA acc twitter author *plak* *kayak bisa gambar aja* Ahahahaha, cewek ama cewek bikin anak gimana? *sejak awal ini penpik cowok hamil author oon* *kemudian pusing* Okesip! Author akan tampilkan lebih banyak lagi sisi badass Fuyu dan sisi yandere Mikado. Ini update kok. Okesip! Mereka mah bareng terus, nempel kayak perangko! Hihihi. Tidak, tidak ada jawaban yang tidak berkenan di hati saya. Terimakasih untuk masukannya.

Retatsu Namikaze

*ekspresi bitch, please* Author juga gak tinggal serumah sama ortunya author dan biasa ngunjungin mereka tiap beberapa bulan sekali, dan author gak sengsara, tuh . *kenapa dia jadi curcol* Dan lagi, kalau cuma itu, gaada apa-apanya dengan sebab mengapa Fuyu selalu menatap anak yang dimanja ibunya dengan tatapan sedih, iri dan penuh harap, apalagi dengan sebab kenapa Emperor Eyes-nya Mikado bangun. Dijamin angst. Dijamin bikin nangis sih mungkin nggak, hehe. NijiHai itu harus ada angstnya, dan Mikado harus menempuh penderitaan dulu baru Emperor Eyes dan kepribadian lainnya bangun, ohoho. Ga nyangka kan ujung-ujungnya ada angst? FF bagus itu harus ada angstnya! *kata siapa* *disiram minyak goreng* Hyo sama Fukuro emang rusuh banget, lucu kan? Author juga gemes, pengen nguyel-nguyel mereka. Wkwkwkw. Aih, sama banget dengan Author. Okeeee... Makasih buat sarannya.. Oke, tetap libur... Buset deh, emangnya author wonder woman? *plak* Ada lagi nih family moment Kagakuro, bonus lemonan juga. wkwkwkwkwk. ini updatenya~ Enjoy~

Clau

Senpai? Do I know you? *ditempeleng* iya, ini udah update... Ah.. Tapi author ga ngerti kamu ngomong apa jadi bingung mau bales apa '-' makasih buat desain anak kiyohyuunya, terus, ini juga udah update, koook :33 ini juga masih libur~ Silakan nikmati chapter ini~

LedPanda

Makasih ! Tapi jangan kabur karena FF ini udah mulai ada adegan seriusnya, ya! Woke, makasih. OC lain menyusul. Makasih! Tenyata author cukup gaul, padahal author pikir author kuper *Drace, stop curcolnya* Astaga, kayaknya susah ya, soalnya author berbagi laptop sama dek sih. *yaterus* Weks. Samting ini apanya? Kulitnya? Kepribadiannya? Oalah, Fuyu X Hyo? SELERAMU BAGUS, MEREKA SEKSI NAN GLAMOR LOH *dor* nih, libur. Nih, update :3 Gampang! Fuyu kan udah kayak babysitternya Hyo. wkwkwkwkw.

Drace: Fuyu, sini.

Fuyu: Siapa kamu?

Drace: Eeeeeh gak sopan! Aku ini author FF ini tau! Kamu lahir dari ideku !

Fuyu: Serah deh. Kenapa manggil, BTW?

Drace: Nih ada surat buat kamu dari fans kamu.

Fuyu: Oh.

Hyo: Bukan "Oh" Fuyu-_cchi_! Surat penggemar itu harus diperlakukan dengan baik, dibalas dengan sepenuh hati, bla bla bla...

Fuyu: Reseh! Aku kan bukan seleb kayak kamu! Ini lagi isinya... Kampret.. *menarik Hyo ke sisinya, selca sambil mencium dahi Hyo jadi Hyo juga keliatan* Nih, bilang aja ini balesan suratnya. Dan segera tutup segmen ini! "

Drace: Okeeee. *simpen foto FuyuHyo yang tadi, kirim ke Ledpanda*

Ninchin

Aaaaahhh, Oke. Dua anak yang diasuh Akachin ya? (Daiya kan dititipin Kurokocchi ke Akachin, hehe. ) Okesip, mereka mah selalu bersama. Oke, gapapa. Ini masih libur kok. Oke~ ini diupdate~ Hm... Kamu mau family moment dulu ya... Author pikirkan dulu, ya...

bilshie

Ahahaha, sama. Ortu mereka OTP author makanya pairingnya kayak gitu. Kok bisa ngepas jadi kisedai generasi dua ya? Jangan-jangan Fujimaki Sensei sudah menduga ini? *ga* . Intinya trio hewan malam ya... Wih, sama kayak author. Okeip, okee. Gatau, author belum pernah ke amrik :33 Oh? Selesaiin dulu? Rasanya dulu ada yang pernah ngomong gitu ke author... Okesip. Author coba. Ini apdetnya! sengaja banget update pas sahur wkwkwkwkwk.

Chapter 3: Unexpectable, isn't it?

"Kalian harus memegang titik yang tepat. Aku akan menyebutkan angka yang merupakan tinggi tiang tersebut dari ketinggian pasir tersebut dalam satuan sentimeter."

_Gila! Mana bisa detil begitu !? Rada-rada nih orang... _Batin Fuyu.

_Semoga aja Mika-chan ngasih kesempatan lebih dari satu_... Batin Fukuro.

_Semoga aja Mikado-cchi ngasih hukumannya ga berat-berat amat_... Batin Hyo.

"Juga kalian harus pakai jari telunjuk, dan kesempatannya cuma sekali. Cepatlah, aku bukan orang yang sabar. Fuyu 43, Hyo 118, Fukuro 79. Kuhitung sampai 3. Satu.."

Trio itu pun dengan cepat mencoba dengan asal menyentuh titik di palang itu, dan sialnya, ketiganya gaada yang tepat. Akhirnya apa hukumannya? Mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri pantai dengan kostum hewan (bukan yang piyama, yang erotis yang cuma menutup dada sama selangkangan sama pake paw itu lho) . Fuyu serigala, Hyo panther, dan Fukuro tupai. Mikado? Mengawasi mereka menjalani hukuman mereka.

Semantara Daiya dan keluarganya sibuk ngemil di bawah pohon kelapa, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita seksi yang menghampiri Taiga.

"Why, Taiga. Such luck, to meet you here! I was just going to your house! "

"Alex? Is that-"

Sebelum Taiga sempat selesai membalas, Hyo melompat ke dada Alex, sambil berteriak:

"SIST! PLEASE LET ME BURY MYSELF IN YOUR TWIN MOUNTAINS! "

Sebelum Hyo sempat mengubur wajahnya dalam kedua "gunung kembar" nya Alex, ada tangan seputih salju yang membungkus otot-otot yang kuat, yang mencengkram kepala biru Hyo.

"Hyo..."

Tentu saja, itu Fuyu.

"Behave yourself, will ya? "

Dan dengan itu, wajah Hyo pun menghantam tanah, dan karena tenaga Fuyu yang SANGAT berlebih, jalannya pun sampai retak.

"What the fuck did I just saw ?" Taiga cengo.

"Dad, what do you expect from one known as the ace of Successor Of Miracles? " Jawab Daiya santai.

Mendengar kata "Successor Of Miracles, Alex pun memukulkan lengan kanannya ke atas lengan kirinya.

"Aaahh, yes! I just remembered why I'm going to your house! Taiga, can I borrow these boys ? I want to see the powers of those called "Successor Of Miracles", so I set up a game between them and the current team of our highschool ! Do you mind ?"

"I don't mind lending Daiya-kun, Alex-san. But the others.. Shouldn't you ask their captain over there? "

"I do not mind as long it can avert me away from boredom. If you're fine with bringing three boys in erotic costumes, that is... Fufu. "

Trio itu pun menyadari ada yang salah dengan baju mereka. SANGAT SALAH. Karenanya, mereka pun langsung lari dan mengganti baju mereka.

"Ah , and don't forget that you guys will have to compensate it when we're going back to Japan." Lanjut Mikado dengan senyum yandere khas.

Reaksi trio itu:

Fuyu: =_="

Hyo: QAQ

Fukuro: ;w;

Di almameter Taiga dulu, sebelum bertanding, SoM pun menghormat dulu, sebelum mulai bertanding. Seperti biasa, Fuyu "disimpan" di kursi cadangan. Pass dimulai dari Hyo, lalu pass ke Fukuro, yang tanpa sungkan, langsung melakukan three-point shooter kebanggaannya. Game dimulai lagi. Kali ini Hyo langsung lari ke ring tim lawan dan langsung melakukan formless shot. Kali ketiga, tim lawan berhasil mendapatkan bola, namun ketika dia mengoper , Daiya segera mengambil alih bola, menggunakan misdirection , lari ke arah ring tim lawan, dan membatalkan misdirection hanya sesaat sebelum melompat dan melakukan dunk.

Keishi pun langsung membuat perbedaan skor drastis, dan di babak kedua, Mikado memutuskan untuk mengganti Hyo dengan Fuyu. Selisih skor pun menjadi semakin drastis sampai akhirnya Keishi menang dengan skor tim lawan ¾ skor mereka , lalu membungkuk untuk penghormatan.

Himuro yang memang ada di kursi penonton, menengok ke arah Alex lalu bertanya.

"Well, whatcha' say ? "

"This... Is far more than amazing. It's terrifying..."

"No wonder. All members of Successor Of Miracles are sons of Generation of Miracles members... Each member of SoM would be at least twice as powerful as GoM member... But I still wonders about Fuyu's skill just now. I think I've saw it somewhere...Close to Hyo's Perfect Copy, which is inherited from Kise, but it's somehow differs..."

"It's Haizaki's Skill Steal , there is no mistaking it. "

"But, Taiga! You know that at the airport he called Nijimura " Papa " ! Then what would it means ? "

"It means Haizaki-_kun_ is Fuyu-_kun_'s "mother", Himuro_-kun_. All members of SoM relies mostly to the skill they inherited from their mother side. "

Taiga, mendengar jawaban Tetsuya, langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! SI JAKI JADI WAIFU!? GAK KEBAYANG TUH! GYAKAKAKAK! LEBIH GAK KEBAYANG LAGI WAKTU NIKAHNYA! "

"Ya, memang dia ukenya Nijimura-_san_ sejak dulu...Pasangan yang paling sering nganu di ruang ganti, mengalahkan Aomine-_kun_ dan Kise-_kun._"

Karena pertandingan sudah selesai, Alex pun menghampiri tim Keishi, dan menawarkan untuk mengantar mereka ke tempat yang mereka ingin kunjungi. Hyo pengen ke Disneyland (karena kemaren udah ke red light district), Fukuro pengen ke MIT (dia emang anak Shintarou, yeah ) , Fuyu tadinya pengen ke Wolf Park , tapi karena gak enak sama Daiya,akhirnya dia bilang pengen ke Niagara. Mikado? Dia bilang pengen ke Alcatraz. Like mother like son banget, oke.

Daiya? Dengan polosnya ia menghampiri kedua orangtuanya dan memeluk mereka, lalu menjawab dengan moenya.

"Daiya... bisa merasa senang hanya dengan berkumpul dengan _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_.. Nggak usah pergi kemana-mana... Soalnya kita ketemu kan gak tiap hari, gak kayak yang lain..."

Sekali lagi, Daiya sangat sukses menghancurkan kokoro para teman setimnya. Please deh, siapa juga yang bisa kebal kalau muka seperti itu digabung dengan nada suara manja?

Ketika melihat Daiya yang dimanjakan Tetsuya, tanpa sadar Fuyu menatap ibu yang sedang memanjakan anaknya itu. Hyo yang notabene memang aktor bisa tahu apa emosi sebenarnya seseorang saat melakukan suatu tindakan, karenanya sebenarnya ia tahu emosi apa yang terpantul dalam sepasang keping kelabu itu, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh, tidak setelah Fuyu lepas kendali semalam. Kalau memang itu alasan sebenarnya Fuyu se-stres itu...

"Tahu dirilah, Fuyu, bukannya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi itu tidak sopan." Seringai Mikado.

"...Kau tak usah ingatkan pun aku sudah tahu bahwa posisiku ini seperti pungguk merindukan bulan." Desis Fuyu.

Dengan sigap, Hyo pun berada di antara piton heterochromia dan serigala kaca tersebut, dan mencoba untuk melerai keduanya.

"Ermm... Ki..Kita kan kesini untuk liburan... Bagaimana kalau kita jangan berantem disini ?"

Hening sebentar, kemudian Fuyu tertawa , lalu memeluk Hyo dengan tangan kanannya, mendekatkan telinga sang panther dengan dada bidang sang serigala, memerahkan wajah sang panther yang dasarnya kecoklatan.

"Haha, lu bener juga ya. Kita kesini mau senang-senang, bukan buat berantem. Ya, mending kita main aja. "

"...Udah gak marah?"

"Nggaklah. Ngapain marah lama-lama? Rugi kali guenya. "

"Sama aku juga gak marah lagi, kan? " ujar Fukuro yang lalu nemplok ke lengan kiri Fuyu.

"Iyalah."

Senyum terbersit di wajah Hyo dan Fukuro , sampai Fuyu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi kalian ngerti bentuk kalimatnya gak sih? Aku bilang "udah gak marah" bukannya "sebenernya gak marah" loh ya..."

"MAAFKAN KAMII!" pekik Hyo dan Fukuro bersamaan. Fuyu hanya menyeringai.

"Yaaaaaaaahh... Intinya aku harap kalian mengambil pelajaran dari kejadian semalam."

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa pergi sekarang ? " Tanya Mikado. Para anggota SoM lainnya pun mengangguk.

Sesampainya di lokasi , Hyo nyeletuk dengan riangnya.

"Waaahhh! Tadinya aku udah rada takut pas denger Pulau Penjara Alcatraz. Tapi ga nyangka ada padang bunga disini, ssu!"

"Begitulah, Hyo... Apa yang kedengarannya mengerikan, mungkin malah tidak seram sama sekali. Yaaah... Beberapa alat siksa sih sepertinya masih ada." Ujar Mikado.

Hyo langsung nempel ke Fuyu. Kemudian sang kapten pun melanjutkan .

"Tapi tentu saja sudah rusak dan tak bisa dipakai lagi , kan ? Walaupun mungkin ada setannya, sih. Karena banyak yang mati disini, disini adalah penjara bagi mereka yang divonis seumur hidup... Tapi menarik kan? Sesuatu yang awalnya sumber ketakutan, malah menjadi tempat wisata..Waktu itu mengagumkan, ya. Yah... Tapi ada juga sih, yang berubah dalam waktu singkat."

"Kok kalau Mika-_chan_ yang ngomong gitu aku entah kenapa malah merasa ada yang gak beres nodayo ? "

"Emang iya kali dia mah ssu. Seakan-akan dia punya sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan..."

"Kalau aku bilang iya ? Sepertinya kalian lupa keluargaku punya mansion di setiap prefektur di Jepang... Semuanya kuno sih, jadi tak heran kalau satu atau dua masih ada hantunya...Perlukah kutambahkan hantu tua lebih kuat daripada hantu yang baru saja meninggal ?"

Hyo dan Fukuro pun langsung nempel ke Fuyu, sementara Taiga dan Daiya nempel ke Tetsuya. Melihat ini, Fuyu pun menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"(=_=")...Ampun deh... Yasudahlah, mumpung sedang disini, aku mau lihat suatu tempat yang lain. "

"Fuu-_chan_/Fuyu-_cchi_ jangan bilang mau..."

"Ya, aku mau melihat ruang siksa! Apa, kalian takut? Kalian itu kan temanku, bukan pacarku. Mana ada orang yang main BDSM sama temannya!? Kecuali kalau ada "perasaan" yang itu, ya. Dan sampai saat ini, sori aja, aku belum punya perasaan seperti itu ke kalian, yeha, BELUM. "

Aku difriendzone... Eh? Tadi dia bilang "belum" kan bukannya "tidak ada sama sekali"... Berarti aku masih ada harapan !? Batin Hyo .

Setelah bertahun-tahun aku jadi temannya aku difriendzone!? Ah, tapi mending di-friendzone deh sama S macam dia... Batin Fukuro .

"Yah... Tapi kalau aku bilang kalian tidak punya tempat dalam hatiku , itu pasti bohong. Kalian punya, kok. Kalian itu berharga bagiku... Walau hanya sebagai teman. " Lanjut Fuyu. Kedua ukenya pun langsung blushing parah, guling-guling di lantai, sementara Fuyu melenggang pergi , setelah agak jauh lalu dia menjulurkan lidahnya tanpa menengok. Like father like son. Gimana lagi, yang mirip bapak (secara kejiwaan) di Kiseishi emang cuma dia, sih!

Melihat pameran alat siksa tahun abad 19-an itu, Fuyu menghela nafas, lalu bergumam.

"Ah... Tidak sekuno yang kuduga... Masih bagus... Tapi bagus sih, keren-keren. Ruang "bermain" nya Papa kalah sama koleksi disini kayaknya. "

_Itu ruang "bermain" apa ruang penyiksaan_ !? batin Hyo.

_You don't say !_!? batin Fukuro.

"Tempat ini ditutup tahun 1963, Fuyu. Apa yang kau duga? "

"Hm... Alat yang sedikit lebih kuno dan sadis, kurasa ? Tapi tak ada... Yasudahlah , ya. "

"Hm... Sebenarnya di rumahku sih ada, tapi kalau pakai itu, korbannya pasti mati, sudah bukan mainan BDSM lagi. Tidak apa-apakah itu untukmu, Fuyu ? "

"Ya, enggaklah. Kalau pasti mati dimana asyiknya ?"

_Kalian ini 11-12 banget sih_ !? batin Hyo.

_Buset deh, Fuu-chan, Mika-chan , salah didik apa gimana mainannya kayak gitu_ ? Batin Fukuro.

"Dengar itu , Daiya. Jangan jadi kayak gitu, ya ." ujar Taiga dengan ekspresi super serius. Sang anak hanya bisa menatap ayahnya dengan muka triplek yang sama seperti ibunya.

"Tenang saja, _Otou-san_. Mikado-_kun_ dan Nijimura-_kun_ sifatnya begitu karena kode genetik kok, bukan karena pengaruh lingkungan ."

"Heh ? "

"Iya ya, Daiya-_kun_ benar. Mikado_-kun_ anak Akashi-_kun_ dan Fuyu-_kun_ anak Nijimura-_san_... Ya tuhan, tolong. "

"Uuun, omong-omong, ada yang inget gak sekarang jam berapa,ssu? "

" Jam 17 . 46. 17 ? Ingat, kok. Kenapa, Hyo ? Mau kembali ke tempat homestay kita? Yah , kebetulan juga aku agak capek .. "

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! KALAH LAGI! FUYU-_CCH_I KUAT AMAT SIH !? NGECHEAT YA !? " Jerit Hyo. Dia habis main game balap di game portable lawan Fuyu.

"Ngapain ngecheat... Gue udah jago. " balas Fuyu santai.

"Berasa Katsuragi Keima dia , nodayo ." Timpal Fukuro.

"NGACO! GUE MASIH SUKA CEWEK ASLI TAU! GUE PERNAH BERHUBUNGAN SAMA CEWEK KOK ! "

"OH MY GOD! FUYU-_CCHI_/FUU-_CHAN_ SEUMUR INI UDAH GAK PERJAKA!? "

Fuyu hanya menyeringai .

"Hayoo, yang mesum siapa hayoo. Tadi maksudku berhubungan status sebagai pacar lho ya... Bukan "yang itu "... Kalian mikir apa tadi, hmm?"

Kedua duo periang itu hanya cengengesan ala Woody Woodpecker . Kemudian Hyo berdiri, menuju kamar mandi. Sudah malam.

"Dingin.. Mandi ah.. Berendam biar greget! Hehehe.. "

"Lu lagi dirumah orang , panther oon ! Mandinya yang cepet biar yang punya rumah tagihan airnya gak membludak! Lagian barusan gue liat Akashi masuk kamar mandi! "

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan muncullah sesosok berkepala ungu yang sibuk mengeringkan rambut panjangnya yang mencapai perbatasan antara perut dan dadanya.

"Aku sudah selesai mandi, Fuyu. Kalau mau mandi, maka cepatlah, Hyo. "

Sang panther kebanggan Kiseishi ini pun segera mengambil handuk dan lari ke kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba, Daiya menarik pelan lengan baju papanya , yang sedang duduk di sofa, sambil memangku ibunya lalu berkata

"_Otou-san_ , pangku. "

"Hah? Oh iya.. I'm sorry, Tetsu. Lanjut nanti, ya. " ujar Taiga sambil mendudukkan Tetsuya di sisinya, lalu mendudukkan Daiya di pangkuannya. 5 menit kemudian, Tetsuya menarik pelan lengan baju Taiga.

"Taiga-_kun_, pangku aku. "pintanya. Lalu sang papa pun mendudukkan anaknya di sisi lain sofa tersebut lalu mendudukkan istrinya di pangkuannya. 3 menit kemudian kembali Daiya yang menarik pelan lengan baju papanya. Makin lama frekuensi pergantiannya makin cepat sampai akhirnya Taiga stres lalu mendudukkan kedua pemain bayangan tersebut di pangkuannya. Tiga pasang mata menatap keluarga itu sampai akhirnya Fukuro nyeletuk.

"Kayak harem , nodayo. "

"Retweet. " Timpal Fuyu.

"Reblog. " Timpal Mikado.

"Tapi lucu sih ssu, imut banget kayak koala. Hehe. " Timpal Hyo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"AAAAAARRGGH! CUKUP ! TETSU! KITA TIDUR SEKARANG! " Raung Taiga penuh kejengkelan. 18 tahun lalu sukses ditroll anak-anak kisedai, sekarang ditroll anak-anak kiseishi. Setelah mengangkat istrinya dalam gendongan bridal style, Taiga hampir masuk kamar, di depannya ada Daiya, dengan puppy eyes yang sangat memelas.

"_Otou-san_... Daiya mau tidur sama _Otou-san_ dan_ Okaa-san lagi_, boleh ?"

Hampir saja sang papa mengizinkan , tapi kemudian sang mama menaruh lengan kanannya di bahu putranya sambil berkata:

"Besok lagi ya, Daiya-_kun_ . Sekarang _Okaa-san_ mau tidur berdua saja dengan _Otou-san,_ oke? Daiya-_kun_ kan sudah besar, bisa tidur sendiri, oke? "

"Mau begini, ssu ?" Ujar Hyo dengan nada bicara dan muka polos Ryouta , tapi yang bermasalah itu jarinya. Kedua tangannya membentuk pose yang sama, jempol diselipkan diantara telunjuk dan jari tengah. Fuyu menjatuhkan ponselnya sambil mangap, Fukuro menjerit sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajahnya, Daiya facepalm, Mikado geleng-geleng. Setelah sadar dari keadaan bengongnya, Fuyu pun langsung meninju Hyo di perutnya sampai sang panther itu terduduk dan pingsan. Sang serigala pun menidurkannya di atas sofa, lalu ngebokis:

"Wah.. sepertinya panther kebanggaan kita ini pingsan tiba-tiba... Kenapa ya ? "

_Jelas-jelas kamu kan yang menghajarnya tadi_! Batin semua orang yang ada disana. Setelah pasangan Kagami masuk kamar tidur (Daiya tidak jadi ikut ) , Mikado berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Bangun, Hyo. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya masih sadar. "

Dan sang panther pun bangun , lalu cengengesan.

"Hehehe, tau aja, ssu. Aktingku jelek ya? "

"Bukannya begitu, Hyo. Aktingmu sebenarnya bagus di mata orang awam... Memang samar bedanya antara orang pingsan beneran dengan aktingmu tadi, hanya saja aku punya "Emperor Eyes" , kau tahu itu, kan? "

"Terus sekarang kita mau ngapain, Akashi ? "

"Aku ada ide. Fukuro, jawab aku dengan jujur. Apakah kau sering mencuri stetoskop ayahmu ?"

" Iiih, Mika-chan jangan pake bahasa yang kaya gitu, ah! Bilang aja "pinjem tanpa izin " , kan dibalikin ! "

Apa bedanya, woy... Batin Fuyu.

"Kali ini bawa berapa? " Tanya Mikado kepada Fukuro .

"Erm, tiga. Kenapa emang ? "

" Baiklah , yang pertama kau gunakan bersama Daiya , yang kedua Fuyu berdua Hyo, lalu yang ketiga kugunakan sendiri... Jelas ? "

"Buat apa , nodayo ?"

" Hoi, Akashi , jangan bilang kita mau menguping orangtuanya Kagami nganu.. "

"Kalau aku bilang iya, kau mau bilang apa, Fuyu ? "

"Dasar gila. Demi membunuh kebosanan lagi , heh? "

"Eh, eh! Seru kayaknya nih ! I-"

Sebelum duo rusuh itu sempat bicara, Mikado mengeluarkan aura raja setannya, sehingga panther dan burung hantu itu pun langsung diam. Kemudian sang kapten pun mengulurkan tangannya kepada sang burung hantu. Sang burung hantu pun segera mengerti apa maksud kaptennya dan segera memberikan peralatan yang ia "pinjam tanpa izin " dari bapaknya itu. Kemudian dengan segera Kiseki No Keishi merapat ke dinding dengan stetoskop di tangan, semuanya sudah siaga dengan posisi yang tadi Mikado perintahkan. Beneran seperti stalker. Anak bandel silahkan meniru. Kenapa kalimatnya begini, bukannya yang benar "anak baik jangan meniru " ? Karena yang itu terlalu mainstream. *plak*

"Hei, yakin nih, gabakal ketahuan ?" Cemas Fuyu.

"Fuh... Justru disitulah asyiknya... Tegang, kan ? " Balas Mikado santai.

"Hei, ini sudah mulai. " Ujar Daiya.

Para anggota Kiseki No Keishi pun diam dan mulai sibuk menguping.

"Taiga-_kun_... Ini, Daiya baru saja memberikan ini padaku. Katanya ini hadiah dari Akashi_-kun_ karena dia tak bisa kesini mengunjungi kita. Bagaimana, apakah ini cocok untukku ? "

"APA-APAAN BAJU ITU, TETSU !? KAMU.. KAMU.. "

"Emangnya Tante Tetsuya dikasih baju apa sih, kok reaksi om Taiga begitu, nodayo ? " Tanya Fukuro blak-blakan sambil menatap Daiya.

_"Furisode_. Dan itu furisode gaya _wa-lolita_ dengan rok super mini dan renda khusus. Dipasangkan dengan kaus kaki setinggi paha supaya ada _zettai ryouiki_ yang menggoda. Semuanya dibuat dengan sutra terbaik, atau begitulah kata Seijuurou-_sama_. " Jawab Daiya datar.

"Mampus, pantesan reaksinya gitu. Akashi, kamu tahu bakal begini ? "

"Tidak, karena memang bukan urusanku . "

Ternyata yang begitu ada juga dalam kamusmu, batin Fuyu.

"Hoi, lagi seru nih ssu !" Teriak Hyo dengan hampir berbisik. Kiseishi kembali nguping.

"Ayolah, jawab , Taiga-_kun_ . Ini cocok tidak untukku ?"

"ASDFGHJKL TETSU COCOK BANGET TAU MANIS BA-EH ITU TANGAN NGAPAIN ?! "

"Eh ? Jadi Taiga_-kun_ lebih suka aku membuka celana dengan gigi ?"

"BUKAN ITUUUU!"

"Kinky. " Komentar Hyo sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Kesukaannya Fuu-_chan_, tuh . " Ujar Fukuro dengan troll smile sambil menatap Fuyu.

"Dan kamu bilang aku gila, Fuyu. " Ujar Mikado dengan tatapan menghakimi ke Fuyu.

"Apaan, sih !? " Fuyu sewot. Yaiyalah, gimana nggak? Habis ditroll gitu?

"Dan sekarang sepertinya okaa-san sudah mulai meng-oral otou-san " ujar Daiya datar.

"Dari tadi aku penasaran, kenapa Daiyacchi santai saja kita merusak privasi orang tuanya " celetuk Hyo.

"Karena aku dendam tadi _Okaa-san_ tidak mengizinkanku masuk untuk mengintip ." Ya tuhan, Daiya ternyata pendendam.

"Anjrit, cara balas dendamnya biar greget banget, nodayo. "

"Hoi, udah masuk intercourse nih. Eh... Tapi kok ada bunyi getaran gitu? " Ujar Fuyu.

"Suara vibrator kali ? " Komentar Hyo. Ampun deh, dua anak ini.

"Suara vibrator gak sekenceng itu, bego ."

"Iyadah, yang ngoleksi. " Bantah Hyo.

"Ah !Taiga-kun.. Ah... Matikan mesin cucinya sekarang.. "

Krik. Hening. Kemudian para anggota Kiseishi saling menatap dan bertanya-tanya.

"Jir, tadi gue gasalah denger kan? Mesin cuci katanya nodayo.. "

"Vibrator , dibilangin juga ssu !"

"Giliran gituan aja lo cepet!"

"Ih! Fuyu-_cchi_ juga cepet kan kali di ginian !? "

"Ya iya, tapi gak kayak elo yang cepetnya cuma di beginian! "

"Hehe. Iya sih ..."

_Clep_. Tiba-tiba ada cutter yang menancap diantara Hyo dan Fuyu.

"Cukup, kalian berdua. Ayo tidur sekarang. "

"Eh, tapi kan kita belum mutusin siapa mau tidur dimana... " Keluh Fukuro.

"Itu sudah kupikirkan, kok. " Ujar Mikado, yang kemudian merobek sehelai kertas dari agendanya, lalu merobeknya lagi sehingga jadi ada 4 helai kertas, kemudian dua diantaranya digambar kotak di ujungnya, satu lagi digambar lingkaran, dan satu lagi digambar X. Kemudian dia menggenggamnya di tangan raksasanya dan mengacungkannya kepada para pelayan-eh, anggota timnya.

" Nah, kalian ambil undian ini. Yang dapat kotak tidur di lantai pake futon, yang dapat lingkaran di sofa, kemudian yang dapat X... Tidur di luar, di kursi panjang di balkon sana. "

"Ada yang mau taruhan yang dapat X pasti Hyo? " Celetuk Fuyu . Hyo meringis.

"Entar kena karma, lho ssu."

"Dih! Siapanya gue lo ? Lo gak lebih tua dari gue! Dan lagi , udah berapa kali gue ngatain lo tapi gak kena karma, hah? " Bantah Fuyu sambil mengambil kertas undian tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyo, lalu melihat kertas undiannya, kemudian memamerkannya pada Hyo.

"Lihat !? Gue dapet kotak! Fuck you, that's why! "

"Ih! Yang penting kan gue gak dapet X! " Bantah Hyo, yang kemudian mengambil kertas undiannya...

Dan memang dia yang dapat X.

"HUWAAAAAAAAHH! JAHAT! KOK GINI! " Isak Hyo ala sinetron, yang tentu saja diacuhkan oleh semua anggota Kiseishi lainnya.

"Haha.. Yawdahlah ya Hyo_-chan_, bad luck Hyo seperti biasa. Kalau udah gini sih, udah gaada resiko yang parah, haha." Ujar Fukuro agak riang sambil menarik kertas undiannya. Dia dapat lingkaran. Dan baginya itu tak masalah , karena masih ada yang lebih naas (Hyo) dan sofanya juga lumayan empuk. Dengan santai, Mikado membuang kertas yang tersisa sambil berkata . "Yah, kalau begini sudah jelas Daiya juga dapat futon yang satu lagi, ya. "

Tadinya Hyo mau bertanya siapa yang dapat kasur , tapi dengan kepribadian Mikado yang seperti itu, dia pasti mengambil kasur untuk dirinya sendiri. Yang lain pun segera beranjak ke tempat tidur hasil undian tadi, menarik selimut dan tidur, sementara Hyo menunggui sampai semuanya tidur. Ketika Hyo pikir Fuyu sudah tidur , dia masuk ke dalam selimut Fuyu, dan berakhir dengan ditendang keluar. Kemudian dia mencoba masuk lagi, ditendang keluar lagi, kali ini Fuyu menyibakkan selimut dengan jengkel sambil ngedumel . "Sekali lagi lo masuk ke dalem selimut gue, Hyo , gue bikin lo 'tidur' supaya ga berisik. "

"Tapi kan banyak nyamuuukk!"

"Sssh! Diam! Kalau mau mati, sendiri aja. Gue masih mau idup, tau. "

"Kalau gitu kenapa selalu pakai choker dan wristband? Leher sama pergelangan tangan bukannya tempat yang paling sering dipake buat bunuh diri? "

"Ngaco, gue bilang gamau mati kan? Lu tau kan gue albino? Nah, jadinya di leher dan pergelangan tangan gue tuh gak cuma pembuluh vena yang kelihatan, tapi bahkan urat-urat dan pembuluh arteri gue kelihatan dan gue sendiri gak suka lihatnya. "

"Tapi kan kulit Fuyu-_cchi_ bagus, ngapain ditutupin? "

" Gue gak ngerti kenapa lu bisa tertarik sama kondisi fisik gue yang gue sendiri benci... Eh, ini kenapa kita bicaranya jadi nyasar kemana-mana gini? Kalo lu gak pergi sekarang, gue tonjok beneran , nih. "

"Kyaaaa! Ampun, Fuyu_-cchi_ ! Gue pergi sekarang ! " Jerit Hyo dan akhirnya dia pun pergi. Fuyu pun tersenyum puas dan kembali tidur.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, ketika Mikado bangun, semua anggota Kiseishi lain sudah tidak ada. Daiya sekalipun. Mikado pun mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek jam. Baru jam 7 : 15 pagi. Oh, dan ada mail masuk.

From: Nijimura Fuyu

Subject: Our location.

Akashi, mungkin kau akan marah pada kami karena pergi tanpa seizinmu, tapi kami punya hal penting yang harus dibicarakan denganmu. Kami menunggumu di sebuah kafe dekat sini, dibawah ini alamatnya.

Mikado pun segera bersiap dan pergi ke kafe tersebut, dan di satu meja dia melihat keempat anggota Kiseishi lainnya sudah menunggunya. Tanpa basa-basi dia duduk di kursi yang tersedia , dan dengan tenang berkata. "Kalau kalian sampai membicarakan hal penting begini di saat kita jauh dari orangtua kita-kecualikan Daiya, sepertinya... Kalian mau bertanya padaku, apakah aku berkepribadian ganda seperti _Okaa-sama_. Benar tidak? "

Semua anggota Kiseishi lain tercekat, kemudian Daiya pun mulai bicara.

"Karena... Kata_ Okaa-san_, dulu Seijuurou-_sama_ itu jadi begitu karena tekanan keluarga.."

"Begitu pula yang dikatakan ayah kami. " ujar Fuyu sambil menatap Fukuro. Sementara Hyo, tidak bisa bicara apa-apa karena kedua orangtuanya sendiri tidak begitu dekat dengan Seijuurou. Mikado kemudian melemaskan punggungnya sambil menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan.

" Ya, aku memang berkepribadian ganda seperti _Okaa-sama_. Tapi dia tidak punya masalah dengan orangtua kami. "

Semua anggota Kiseishi pun tercekat, sementara Mikado sendiri hanya menengok dan menengadah, lalu menerawang ingatannya.

Flashback.

"Aku masuk, Mikado. " Ujar Seijuurou dari luar pintu kamar Mikado. Waktu itu dia masih kecil sekali, kira-kira usianya waktu itu lima tahun.

" Masuk sajalah_, Okaa-sama_. " Jawab anak berambut ungu itu. Sang ibu, pun masuk, mengelus rambut anaknya, sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mata heterochromia bertemu dengan mata heterochromia.

"Ternyata memang terjadi... Ini bukan Mikado yang biasa, kan? "

"Memang iya_, Okaa-sama._ Tapi, aku juga "Akashi Mikado" "

"Aku tahu. Dengarkan baik-baik ibumu ini, putraku. Nama adalah milik sebuah tubuh, dan dua kepribadian tidak bisa memiliki nama berbeda karena nama adalah milik tubuh atau jiwa, bukan kepribadian. Jadi kau juga memang berhak menyandang nama itu, karena kau adalah kepribadian yang berbeda , bukan jiwa yang berbeda. "

"Apakah aku berhak menganggapmu ibuku? "

"Ya..."

" _Otou-sama_ juga bilang _Okaa-sama_ juga dulu berkepribadian ganda. Lalu apa yang terjadi pada kedua kepribadian itu ? "

"Pada waktu itu, aku..."

TBC

* * *

AN: Wa-lolita: gaya fashion yang mencampurkan kimono/yukata dengan gaya lolita. Jadi kimono tapi ada rendannya, atau obinya dililit seperti pita, dll.

Furisode: Kimono dengan lengan baju yang panjang.

Zettai Ryouiki: Secara literal artinya "Absolute Zone", tapi biasanya maksudnya bagian kulit yang terlihat antara kaus kaki atau boots setinggi paha dan rok mini atau hot pants.

Wkwkwkwkwk, kalian pasti kaget karena Mikado juga schizo kayak emaknya. Dan chapter kupotong pada saat Aka-nyan baru mau jelasin gimana caranya dia beresin masalahnya *ketawa setan* . Apakah kalian kaget pace FF ini kupercepat tiba-tiba? Oiya, chapter 6 baru kita lanjutin masalahnya. Chapter 4 dating guide anggota Kiseishi, chapter 5, sesi tanya jawab! Jadi mending kalian siapin pertanyaan buat para anggota Kiseishi! Oiya, aku jamin, karena Aka-nyan dulu juga kepribadian lainnya lahir dari tekanan, cerita lahirnya kepribadian lain Mikado juga angst , dan author saranin kalian siapin popcorn, eh, tisu , buat chapter-chapter berikutnya. Kenapa ada angst? Hoi, author mencoba realistis. Hidup itu gamungkin ketawa terus, tapi nangis terus juga gak mungkin. Hidup itu masalah ada kebahagiaan ada, dan di FF ini, Drace mencoba konsep itu. Okay, Drace pamit dulu. See ya next time!


	4. The Snow White Coach

Chapter 4.

Okay, so I'm back . Tau nggak sih, Author depresi berat sama yang namanya KULIAH. Takut ketuaan buat fandom! *blergh* tapi namanya fandom gaada batasan umur kan, hehe~ Jadi here I am, with a new update!

Comment review:

LedPanda

Hidup saya gak cuma bikin penpik tau! Fandom saya juga bukan cuma kurobas! *loh kok dia malah curcol*

Howe? Cium? Jangan, entar ada yang cemburu... *Idih, najis, FA juga lo Drace* *dor*

Iya, mereka mah adaaa aja momentnya, tenaaang~ Hah? Resmi milik Fuyu? Tunangan aja ya, nikah kecepetan. Emangnya Ulfa.*itu gosip kapan, Drace? * EH gak bisa! Author sibuk! Banyak tugas kuliah, paper mandiri, presentasi, quiz, etc etc etc... Bisa update aja author bersyukur tau! *lebay*

Eh? FF ini begitu indah? masa? Abal gini kok.. Author jadi maluuuu / *sekali lagi, digampar*

Entar deh.. lagi masa-masa angst nih... kalau udah beres baru deh...

Author usahakan cepet... Doain author ya, semoga dosen jarang ngasih tugas, oke? ;D

ryorin24

Suka banget... Huhuhuhu.. Tiap hari nge-refresh tag pixiv MuraAka ... Sama NijiHai... Yes! Tos dulu dong! Katanya sih karena Teiko Arc, MuraAka shipper nambah tuh!

Pfft, iya ya anak-anak Kiseishi epik banget? Padahal semuanya kan KW Super dari ortu masing-masing, hehe.. *author dipites Fuyu sama dimutilasi Mikado*

Hah? Mikado punya adek cewek terus udah punya pacar.. Itu seram sekali. Soalnya pilihannya begini: Kalau gadis itu ditolak, cowoknya dipites Mura. Kalau di-friendzone, disula Mikado. Kalau punya pacar beneran, dimutilasi Akashi. Seram sekali, kawan. Nanti FF ini berubah jadi rating M. Gapapa? *plak*

Ah, gapapa telat. Iya, Mikado kayak Akashi. Tapi **Mikado yang satu lagi** mungkin merusak bayanganmu, ya. Fukuro.. Lucu aja kali ya? Hehe.

MuraAka dan Kagakuro? Wah, ini mah nanti anaknya jadian... Iya, nanti mereka ada angstnya... Hoho, semoga nanti seru ya. Hehe.

Iya, author juga ngedesain dia jadi semenya Fukuro.

Ehm.. Kocak? Tapi disini mulai angst :'3 *lalu author ditempeleng*

Iyadah. Nih update =3= sori kalo angst :'3

Oke.. Ini udah dicoba diperbanyak Kagakuro juga pindah ke Jepang jadi Daiya serumah lagi sama ortunya, gimana? :3

Nggak, author suka loh comment yang panjang :3 soalnya dia juga suka comment panjang-panjang du FF orang /nyampah

Terimakasih atas kesetiaannya~. Ini updatenya!

* * *

"Seperti halnya Okaa-sama, Emperor Eyes-ku belum "bangun" sejak aku lahir. Tapi, aku memang heterochromia sejak awal. " Terang Mikado tenang. Kali ini giliran Daiya yang flashback. Rasanya dulu dia memang pernah menemukan foto Mikado yang masih sangat kecil, kira-kira berusia lima tahun. Mata kanan kaptennya itu memang berwarna merah dari dulu juga, tapi mata kirinya-tidak berwarna emas, tapi ungu.

"Ra.. Rasanya aku pernah melihat foto Mikado_-kun_ yang mata kirinya belum berwarna emas... Di foto itu... Mata Mikado-_kun_ di foto itu... Berwarna ungu..."

"Itu asli, Daiya. Dulu mata kiriku memang berwarna ungu. "

Hyo termangu sesaat, lalu bertanya.

"Ehm, dari dulu kan Mikado-_cchi_ sudah heterochromia... Apakah mata ungu itu punya kemampuan khusus, ssu? "

Mikado tersenyum kecut, menghela nafas, barulah dia menjawab.

"Punya. Dan apapun yang terlihat di mata ungu itu, Hyo, percayalah. Kau takkan mau lihat. Apalagi Daiya, pasti takkan mau memiliki mata seperti itu. "

Fuyu termenung. Mata yang bisa melihat apa yang tak mau Daiya lihat... Perintah dan kepribadian Mikado yang agak aneh... Kebiasaannya menghitung waktu secara detail... Tanpa belajar bisa dapat 100 di setiap mata pelajaran... Mudah bosan... Dan kalau kata orang dulu, ungu adalah bahasa warna untuk alam baka...

"Oi, Akashi. "

" Hmmmm? "

"Dengar, mungkin aku salah, tapi aku mau coba mengatakan ideku soal apa sebenarnya kamu..."

"Coba katakan saja, Fuyu. Salah pun aku tidak akan marah. "

Fuyu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mengerjapkan mata, lalu menatap Mikado lekat-lekat.

"Kau... "Anak Indigo" ya? Dan kau bisa melihat makhluk halus ? "

Daiya langsung memeluk Mikado, sementara Hyo langsung memeluk Fuyu. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

" Bisa dibilang, ya. Karena yang bisa melihat itu _dia,_ dulu. "

"_Dia_... Maksudmu kepribadian yang satu lagi ?"

"Ya. Mungkin aku tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan ini, tapi sebagaimana warna mata _kami_ yang berbeda, kepribadian yang berbeda pula, kemampuan mata kami beda. "

"Jadi gampang bedainnya, ya nodayo? "

"Iya. Dan lagi kalau suaraku berubah... Tandanya itu yang bicara sudah bukan kepribadian lain lagi... Tapi ... Jiwa lain. "

"Jiwa lain! Maksud Mikado-_cchi_, kesurupan !? "

"Kurang lebih begitu."

* * *

Flashback continue.

"Aku... Pada akhirnya, kedua kepribadian itu mencapai satu kesepakatan , dimana kami akan muncul bergantian , tergantung kondisi dan mood_ kami._ . Sepertinya, itu jugalah yang akan terjadi padamu. Ah, tunggu sebentar. " Seijuurou memejamkan matanya, ketika terbuka kembali, mata yang kuning berubah kembali menjadi merah.

" Memang makan waktu lama, tapi akhirnya..._Aku_ berani keluar, dan _dia_ juga bisa mengalah padaku. Kami bergantian berhubungan dengan kondisi, tapi ya, akhirnya, itulah yang terjadi pada_ kami._ Dan ingatan _kami_ berhubungan. "

Mikado menatap mata ibunya yang sekarang menjadi sewarna, memindahkan lengan ibunya yang sedang mengelus kepalanya ke pipi kirinya.

"Tapi kalau _dia._.. Melahirkan _aku_, karena tidak ada yang percaya pada_nya. Dia_ tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang disayang karena tidak percaya pada peringatan_nya_. Tapi _dia_ terlalu lembek untuk memperingatkan mereka dengan tegas, dan itu jadi tugas_ku_.. Lebih baik mereka takut pada_ku_... Kalau itu bisa menjauhkan mereka dari bahaya yang lebih besar..._ Kami_ menerimanya. Itu lebih baik bagi _kami_... Dan bukan _aku_ yang tidak mau menyerahkan tubuh ini, tapi _dia_ yang tidak mau keluar, karena merasa sedih, terkhianati, dan yang lebih penting lagi... Sejak awal, _dia_ memang pemalu.. "

Sang ibunda pun memeluk putranya, sambil berbisik di telinga buah hatinya.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menyayangimu sebagaimana ayahmu menyayangimu... Karena aku punya kewajiban untuk mengasuhmu menjadi penerus keluarga kita. "

Sang anak pun mengubur wajahnya di bahu ibunya, lalu membalas pelukan dan pernyataan ibunya.

"Um... Tapi aku mengerti kalau memang itulah kewajiban Okaa_-sama_. Mungkin yang umum adalah ibu yang bertugas menyayangi, lalu ayah yang mendisiplinkan. Dan kemudian keluarga kita ini terbalik... Tapi, ini bukan hal yang tidak bisa diterima logika, kan...Aku.. Akan menerima semua ini... "

Flashback ends.

Kepala ungunya tertunduk, rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai. Untung rambutnya ungu, bukan hitam. Yah, tapi buat yang ngerti, ungu seram juga sih, karena ungu bahasa warna untuk dunia sana.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti berpikir aku benar-benar tidak waras sekarang, tapi, itulah alasan kepribadian ini lahir. Karena _aku_-bukan, _kami_, selalu benar, Kalau _kami_ bilang akan terjadi, maka terjadilah. Kalau "kami" bilang "terlihat" , ya , maka sudah tugas kalian untuk mempercayai _kami._ "

Nada suaranya terdengar arogan, tapi para anggota Kiseishi lain tahu bahwa selain keinginan menguasai ada emosi lain di dalam suaranya-kesedihan. Yang sangat samar. Satu tangannya ada di atas meja, sementara tangan yang satu lagi menutupi matanya yang beda warna. Perlahan, Daiya pun menaruh tangan mungilnya di atas tangan raksasa Mikado , lalu berkata perlahan.

"Mikado-_kun_.. Aku... Kalau ada dalam posisi Mikado_-kun,_ pasti sudah mati ketakutan. Tapi... Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, jadi aku ... Tidak perlu bereaksi seberlebihan itu, kan? Yang aku perlu lakukan.. Hanyalah mendukungmu, tanpa perlu bantahan apa-apa... Iya kan? "

Kemudian berikutnya giliran Hyo.

"Kalau aku ada di posisimu, Mikado-_cchi_, aku juga pasti ketakutan. Dan kesepian... Yang aku bisa, hanyalah mendukungmu, ssu. "

Lalu Fukuro.

" Apapun yang dilihat mata Mika_-chan._.. Kami akan selalu mempercayaimu, nodayo. "

Kemudian Fuyu, mendecih, lalu menghela nafas, akhirnya dia pun menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Fukuro.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kami mengikutimu, dan adakah jalan kembali bagi kami? Yaaah, kau lebih tahu jawabannya, kan... "

Hening untuk beberapa saat, kemudian Mikado pun tertawa , kepalanya masih tertunduk. Ketika dia menyibakkan rambut ungunya, mata kirinya tidak berwarna emas, tapi ungu. Dan juga, ada senyum yang sangat menyejukkan hati di bibirnya, dan sedikit air mata yang bergulir dari mata merahnya.

"Daiya-_chin_.. Hyo-_chin_.. Fukuro_-chin_.. Fuyu-_chin_.. Terimakasih, semuanya... " Ujarnya sambil menyapu air matanya dengan tangannya yang masih bebas . Yang lain tertegun melihat fenomena ini. Daiya membuka mulut.

"Kau... "

" **Akashi Mikado yang satu lagi** , ya. Ingatan _kami_ berhubungan... _Aku_ ingat apa yang _dia_ ingat, dan _kami_ sama-sama punya "Eidetic memory" ... Jadi tak usah khawatir, "aku" ingat akan semua yang sudah terjadi diantara kita... Kalian tak perlu menjelaskannya.

"Kalau begitu , Mika-_chan_.. "

"Shh, yang sudah lewat ya sudah lewat... Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan terhadap masa lalu, kecuali menjadikannya pelajaran ... "

"...Sepertinya, kau lebih bijak dibanding dirimu yang satu lagi, ya... "

"Eh? Tidak juga kok, Fuyu_-chin_._ Aku... Aku_ sebenarnya penakut. Makanya, selama ini aku tidak pernah muncul. Selama ini _aku_ hanya membiarkan _dia_ ambil kendali. Karena _aku_... "

Hyo pun menepuk-nepuk punggung Mikado dengan gaya SKSD, sambil tertawa santai.

"Ahahaha! Apaan, sih, gak kayak Mikado_-cchi_ yang biasa... Senyum dong, senyum! "

"Hahaha... Iya juga, ya, Hyo-_chin_. Aku yang sedih seperti ini, pasti terlalu mengagetkan untuk kalian. Kalau begitu aku kembali saja... "

Dan dengan itu, Mikado sekali lagi menutup mata kirinya, dan mata ungu berubah lagi menjadi emas.

"Kamu ngapain tadi, Hyo? Hmmm? "

Mampus. Dia sudah kembali ke dirinya yang_ yandere._

"Ah... Nggak, itu ... Anu... "

"Hmph, ya , sudahlah, kali ini kau kulepaskan. Karena barusan itu bukan _ aku_ ... " Ya , sudahlah, kita kembali saja. Mungkin saja Taiga_-san_ dan Tetsuya-_san_ mengkhawatirkan kita. "

Perintah sang Kaisar adalah mutlak. Karenanya, tanpa membantah, semua anggota Kiseki No Keishi pun mematuhinya. Sebelum mereka berdiri, Mikado berbalik ke arah Fuyu, matanya kirinya menjadi ungu lagi, sambil menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah.

" _Aku_ minta maaf atas apa yang _dia_ katakan kemarin, Fuyu_-chin_. _Aku_ yang lebih mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang disayang, tapi_ dia_ mengatakan itu.. _Aku_ merasa harus minta maaf, karena walaupun hanya nyaris... Kau mengerti rasa sakit itu, kan? "

"Jadi kau tahu soal itu juga? Kau benar-benar mengerikan, Akashi... " Balas Fuyu. Tapi ketika ia menatap wajah kaptennya itu, ungu telah berubah kembali ke emas, sehingga rasanya sia-sia bicara dengan Mikado** yang ini**. Eksistensinya mutlak.

Ketika mereka kembali ke kediaman Kagami, mereka melihat Alex sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Taiga, dan di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis, yang sangat kurus , pucat-bahkan lebih pucat dari Fuyu, dan gadis ini rambutnya benar-benar putih , tidak seperti Fuyu yang aslinya bening. Gadis ini juga tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi daripada Fukuro-tingginya kira-kira 175 cm. Tapi, gadis ini juga mengeluarkan aura penguasa seperti Mikado atau Fuyu (Walaupun aura penguasa gadis ini lebih mirip dengan auranya Mikado daripada Fuyu). Kemudian, Alex pun pergi sambil berteriak.

"Then, bye, Taiga! I leave her in your care. Beware of her, she's a tiger like you!"

"Don't just leave like that, oi!"

Mengacuhkan pemandangan di depannya, gadis itu berbalik, mata kirinya sewarna mata Daiya, sementara mata kanannya sewarna mata Fuyu, rambut putihnya yang sepanjang pinggangnya terkibas elegan, lalu menatap Fuyu.

"Benar-benar kejutan... Aku tak menyangka aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu, Fenrir."

Fuyu mendecih, lalu membalas senyuman licik gadis itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang itu, Durga. "

Hyo dan Fukuro menatap gadis itu dan Fuyu bergantian, mencoba mengerti hubungan diantara keduanya. Mikado pun , bicara pada gadis itu.

"Kalau kau disini, akhirnya kakekmu mengutusmu untuk menjadi manager sekaligus coach kami, ya? "

Gadis itu pun mengangguk. Menyadari tatapan heran Hyo dan Fukuro, gadis itu pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Betul sekali, Akashi-kun. Kalian terlalu banyak ulah sehingga tidak ada yang tahan dengan kalian, baik sebagai coach ataupun manajer. Bagi Aomine-kun dan Midorima-kun, ini pertemuan pertama kita, jadi aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Shirogane Yukina. Selesai liburan ini, aku akan pindah ke Teiko dan menjadi coach SEKALIGUS manajer kalian. "

Shirogane... Rasanya Fukuro mengenal marga itu. Ayahnya sering menceritakan seseorang dengan marga itu...

Oh. Sang burung hantu pun ingat siapa yang dimaksudkan ayahnya.

"Ehm, Yuki-chan itu cucunya Shirogane Eij_i-san_ atau Shirogane Kozo-_san_ ? "

Yukina tersenyum puas, dan menjawab pertanyaan Fukuro.

"Kakekku Shirogane Kozo, coach orang tua kalian di Teiko dulu. Tapi, Eiji-_san_ itu adiknya Kakek, jadi masih ada hubungannya denganku. "

"Erm, kalau begitu julukan yang tadi apa, ssu? " Kali ini Hyo yang bertanya. Sebelum Yukina bisa menjawab, Fuyu sudah buka mulut.

"Itu bagaimana dulu kami menjuluki masing-masing , Hyo. Fenrir itu monster serigala dalam legenda Nordic, sang pembunuh dewa... Aku dijuluki begitu olehnya karena dulu aku begitu kuat dan buas-ehm, galak. Sedangkan Durga... Adalah dewi kemenangan dan perang dalam agama Hindu, disebut sebagai "The Invincible", dan biasa digambarkan menunggang macan... Intinya, aku menyebutnya begitu, karena tak ada yang berani menyentuhnya karena menyeganinya, akan memberikan kemenangan bagi barang siapa yang didukungnya, dan dia juga kuat banget..Dan dengan banget, maksudnya tak terkalahkan baik di lapangan maupun di kelas-makanya disebut dengan nama dewi yang menunggang macan. "

"Wah! Kok gue jadi semangat ya-ssu ? One on one yuk! Eh.. Shiroganecchi albino juga ya... Berarti one on one nya nanti saja kalau sudah malam ya, ssu.. "

"Hmm, sebenarnya waktu kita kembali tadi aku melihat ada gym indoor. Yah, kalian tadi tidak menanyakannya... Tapi sekarang, aku penasaran dengan kemampuan gadis yang disebut Durga bahkan oleh ace Kiseki No Keishi..." Ujar Mikado. Anggota Kiseishi lain (ditambah Yukina) menatapnya sebentar, lalu gigit bibir bawah. Siapa yang berani menentang anggota keluarga Akashi ?

Di gym indoor tersebut., Yukina pun mengikat rambut panjangnya menjadi model rambut ekor kuda, mengganti roknya dengan hot pants, sementara Hyo mengganti bajunya dengan kaos pendek (biar pewe). Fuyu jadi wasit. Ketika permainan dimulai, Hyo dengan mudah mendapat bola di awal, tetapi ketika dia berniat melakukan shoot, Yukina dengan sukses merebutnya. Dia cepat... Ketika Yukina membuat shoot, Fukuro pun berkomentar.

"Yuki-_chan_ kuat ya, nodayo. "

Fuyu mengangguk. "Iyalah... Dulu waktu SD, yang bisa ngalahin dia cuma aku. Itupun kadang dia ngalahin aku. Singkatnya, dulu kita seri. Gatau deh sekarang..."

"APAKH!? SERI SAMA FUU-_CHAN_ ? BERARTI LEBIH KUAT DARI HYO-_CHAN_ , DONG!? "

"Dulu, woy. Gatau deh sekarang. Lagipula, dia tidak setertarik itu bermain sendiri. Bermain one on one hanyalah salah satu caranya untuk mendalami kemampuan lawan. "

"Memangnya kemampuan asli Yuki-_chan_ apa, nodayo? "

"Dia dari keluarga Shirogane, Fukuro. Dia punya bakat yang lebih cemerlang dalam bidang menilai dan mengasah bakat orang lain daripada bakatnya sendiri. " Jelas Mikado. Fukuro mengangguk-angguk.

Hyo berniat melakukan formless shot, tapi Yukina dengan sigap merebut bolanya. Seakan-akan dia tahu kemana bola itu akan melaju. Fukuro tercengang, lalu menarik-narik lengan baju Fuyu.

"Fuu-_chan_! Barusan itu.. Yuki-_chan_ kayak punya Emperor Eyes, nodayo! "

"Har? Gak denger Akashi ngomong apa tadi? Bakat mata Yukina adalah menilai bakat orang, bukan menduga gerakan berikutnya." Jawab Fuyu santai.

"Tapi itu kan Formless shot! Kok bisa nebak jalurnya!?" Fukuro masih bingung .

"Aku nggak bilang dia gak punya bakat untuk menebak jalurnya, Fukuro. " Jawab Fuyu lagi, kali ini sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal (bete sih iya) .

"Tapi bukan pakai mata, Yuki-chan pakai apa, nodayo ?" tanya Fukuro lagi, kali ini mencoba menggunakan puppy eyes ke teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Tahu dongeng Sang Putri Dan Kacang Polong ? Kulit super sensitif yang bisa merasakan kacang polong di bawah 20 kasur... Itulah bakat Yukina. Princess' Skin... Kulit super sensitif yang bisa merasakan getaran dari gerakan yang bagaimana juga, dan memperkirakan arah gerakan berikutnya dari angin yang timbul... Singkatnya, memang mirip Emperor Eyes-nya Akashi, tapi yang ini berdasar indera peraba...Huh, mengerikan, kan? " Terang Fuyu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Fukuro cengo. Daiya menelan ludah, lalu berkata.

"**Shiro**gane **Yuki**na... Namanya saja sudah mengingatkan kepada Snow White. Memangnya Shirogane-_san_ itu orangnya himedere banget, ya, Nijimura-_kun_? "

Kemudian Fuyu pun memberikan tatapan meremehkan , lalu melanjutkan.

"Yukina?_ Himedere_? Banget, dia mah! Waktu kelas 4 SD dia sudah punya grup pelayan yang memang terdiri dari 7 orang, terus waktu TK itu rambutnya sampai tanah, belum lagi waktu ada yang nembak dia di SD, dia minta Edelweiss padahal waktu itu musim panas. Dasar hime. Ah, tapi dia tidak sekuat itu, lho. Lihat saja, dia mulai kepayahan. "

Mereka pun mulai memperhatikan Yukina lagi. Benar, napasnya sudah mulai kacau, padahal baru lima menit sejak permainan dimulai, dan Hyo pun mulai unggul. Akhirnya, setelah 15 menit , melihat Yukina yang badannya sudah gemetar saking lelahnya, Mikado pun mulai memerintah.

"Berhenti, Hyo. Cukup. Yukina sudah sampai pada batasnya. Dan Yukina, kalau kau memaksa, ibuku dan kakekmu bisa berdebat seharian. Istirahatlah. Hyo, gendong Yukina, dia terlalu lelah untuk berjalan. "

Yukina pun menggigit bibirnya, dan membiarkan Hyo menggendongnya . Kemudian Daiya pun menghampiri Mikado, dan sebelum Daiya sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Mikado sudah bicara.

"Barusan itu memang** belas kasihan**, Daiya. Karena aku dan dia sama-sama menanggung beratnya nama keluarga... "

* * *

"Okaeri, semuanya.. Ah, Hyo-_kun_ . Aku sudah menerima SMS dari Daiya tadi. Baringkan Yukina-san di kamar lantai atas saja... " Sapa Tetsuya ketika Kiseki No Keishi kembali ke kediaman Kagami.

"Ehh.. Iyah.. ssu.. ".. Jawab Hyo. Fuyu, yang melihat betapa lelahnya Hyo, memberikan tangannya, siap menggendong Yukina, yang jatuh tertidur. Dengan hati-hati, Hyo memindahkan Yukina ke lengan Fuyu, dan sang gadis berambut putih tetap terlelap.

"Uwaaaa, Shirogane-_cchi_ tidurnya nyenyak sekali, ssu.. "

"Namanya juga Sleeping Beauty. " Jawab Fuyu santai. Setelah membaringkan Yukina di kamar lantai atas, Fuyu kembali ke lantai bawah. Kemudian para anggota Kiseki No Keishi lain sibuk baca buku, kecuali Hyo. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk itu. Dia malah asik main HP. Tiba-tiba, dia nyeletuk.

"Ne, ne! Fuyu-_cchi_! Kalau aku, hewan mitologinya apa? "

"Har? Maksud lo apa? "

"Julukan Fuyucchi manggil Shiroganecchi kan berdasar hewan mitologi. Nah, kalau aku apa, ssu? "

Fuyu menutup bukunya, lalu menaruh tangannya di dagu , berpikir.

"Hmmm... Kita berlima, ya? Tambah Yukina jadi berenam... Hmm, jadi pake Five Gods of Constellation aja, ya... Berarti gue Seiryu, lo Suzaku, Fukuro Byakko, Genbu Yukina..."

"Aku apa, Fuyu? Kau berani melupakanku? Hmm? " Tegur Mikado dengan aura raja setannya yang biasa. Fuyu hanya mendecih, lalu melanjutkan.

"Che! Ga mungkin lupa , kan.. Kamu sih, Ouryu. Emperor yang mutlak... Salah? "

"Tidak, tidak salah. Jawaban yang bagus sekali, Fuyu. Kalau begitu... Daiya Kirin ya? "

"Yah, kurang lebih. Dia setia banget sih, sama kamu. "

Kemudian Daiya , melihat ke arah jam, lalu bertanya kepada ibunya soal ayahnya.

"Okaa-_san_ ? Kenapa Otou-_san_ hari ini pulang telat? "

"Ayahmu hari ini sedang mengurus surat kepindahannya, Daiya-_kun_. "

"Surat kepindahan? "

"Iya. Ayahmu benar-benar khawatir padamu, jadi kami akan kembali ke Jepang. Kita akan tinggal serumah lagi... "

"Okaa-_san_ sudah mengatakan ini pada Seijuurou-_sama_? "

"Belum. Tapi aku berniat mengatakannya ketika ayahmu pulang malam ini... " Jawab sang ibu sambil memberikan segelas teh susu kepada putranya. Daiya mengharap reaksi dari Mikado, tapi sang Emperor tetap tenang. Tetap saja, akhirnya sang Kaisar menjawab tatapan heran dan penuh harap cermin kesayangannya itu.

"Kalau kau penasaran, Daiya, aku tak heran suatu hari kau pasti akan kembali pada keluargamu, mengingat sifat ayahmu. Masih penasaran kenapa aku melepasmu? Karena sejak awal, kau yang memaksa mau melayaniku. Kalau kau masih ingin melakukannya, itu pilihanmu. Aku tak bisa memaksamu... Karena walaupun _aku_ melihatmu sebagai pelayan, _dia_ tidak, dan benar-benar menyayangimu... Jadi, pikirkanlah. "

"Aku akan tetap melayanimu, Mikado_-kun_ " Jawab Daiya tanpa basa-basi. Mikado memiringkan kepalanya , dan membalas dengan sedikit kejengkelan dalam nada suaranya.

"Aku bilang, **pikirkanlah**. Apa aku harus menekankannya kalau itu adalah perintah? "

"Tidak, Mikado-_kun_. Maafkan aku. "

"Hm, baguslah kalau begitu... "

Tak lama kemudian, Hyo menerima telepon. Dari bapaknya.

"Yosh! Pa bro! Kenapa neh? Iya, Amerika asik... BANGET! Ho-oh, bapaknya Daiya-_cchi_ kuat _ssu_ ! Ha? Mau bicara dengan Fuyu-_cchi_? Oke, sip. "

Hyo pun memberikan ponselnya kepada Fuyu, yang dengan santai menjawab.

"Yoo, Aomine-_san_. Paan sih, nyariin? Nggak, aku nggak tahu apa-apa soal kasus yang itu, lho... Eh? Bukan? Eh... Sungguh? "

Perhatian para anggota Kiseishi lain langsung terpaku kepada sang pria bersurai kaca ketika ekspresi santainya berubah menjadi kaget. Fuyu sadar perhatian terkunci padanya,mencoba tenang kembali , dan melanjutkan pembicaraan.

" Iya, aku percaya.. Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu, jangan berikan ponselnya! Aku kesana sekarang! Tidak, kalau aku pakai pesawat jet supersonik, aku bisa sampai dalam waktu dua jam! Y... Ya.. Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya... "

Sang ace Kiseishi pun langsung memutus teleponnya, mengembalikan ponsel kepada Hyo, segera berlari ke lantai atas, mengepak barang-barangnya, dan segera berlari ke pintu keluar. Fukuro dan Hyo mencoba menahannya, tapi tak bisa. Fuyu terlalu kuat. Ketika Fuyu sudah agak jauh, Mikado menggumam.

"Akhirnya ketemu, ya? "

Fukuro dan Hyo saling pandang, lalu akhirnya menatap kapten mereka.

"Eh? Maksud Mikado-_cchi_/Mika-_chan_? "

"Ibunya, tentu saja. Berandal yang selalu dikejar dewa kesialan. " Jawab sebuah suara wanita.

* * *

TBC

Kyahn! Akhirnya update juga... Jadi tenyata kepribadian lain Mikado itu gentle banget... tapi bisa liat penampakan -_- Akhirnya takut sendiri terus jadi pemalu gitu... Pret. Terus gak kayak kepribadian emaknya, mereka bisa gantian sesuka mereka. Setiap kali Mikado atau Akashi nyebut aku , dia dan kami di-italic, berarti lagi ngomongin kepribadian lain. Ada juga perkenalan coach + manajer Kiseishi! Author rasa dia harus seseorang yang namanya ada kata warnanya dan bakatnya emang di bidang itu.. Jadilah coach mereka cucunya Shirogane-san, jeng jeeeng~ Dia memang terinspirasi berat dari Snow White dan berbagai princess lainnya, fufu~ . Eh, tapi kemampuan sensitivitas kulit itu beneran ada, lho. Ada sala seorang drummer kelas dunia , cewek (author lupa namanya) dia tuli tapi! Jadi dia mengetahui perbedaan bunyi dari kulitnya... Gila yah? tapi ada, lho. Makanya author pikir kemampuan Yukina itu mungkin, Emperor Eyes aja ada. *dihajar massa* Dari gaya bicaranya, kalian tahu yang bicara itu Yukina, ya. Hehe. Dan akhirnya masalahnya Fuyu terungkap ! AADJ (Ada Apa Dengan Jaki ) !? Dan lagi, 20 tahun kedepan pasti teknologi makin maju dan kendaraan makin cepat, jadi mungkin aja Fuyu pake "kekuasaan" nya buat dapetin pesawat jet supersonik, hehe.. Nantikan chapter berikutnya! *plak*

Oiya, AN.

Seiryu: (terjemahan literal : Azure Dragon) adalah salah satu dari Four Symbols of Chinese Constellation, melambangkan "Timur". Biasanya sih, Seiryu digambarkan sebagai "cowok banget", makanya Author sangkut-pautkan yang ini sama Fuyu. Kalo Fujimaki Sensei-sih, mengaitkannya dengan Himuro.

Suzaku: (terjemahan literal: Crimson Sparrow) adalah salah satu Four Constellation, melambangkan "Selatan". Juga sering digambarkan rivalan dengan Seiryu, dan biasanya digambarkan melambangkan keanggunan. Makanya, ini author pake buat menyimbolkan Hyo.

Byakko: (Terjemahan literal : White Tiger) adalah salah satu Four Constellation, melambangkan "Barat". Biasanya kalo di anime lain, Byakko itu yang paling muda, dan berjiwa bebas serta periang, Juga digambarkan sebagai rival Seiryu. Author sih mengaitkannya dengan Fukuro, tapi Fujimaki-sensei mengaitkannya dengan Kagami.

Genbu: (Terjemahan literal: Black Shield, tapi biasanya digambarkan sebagai kura-kura, kadang dililit ular) adalah Four Constellation yang melambangkan "Utara" . Biasanya Genbu digambarkan tenang, intelek, berposisi sebagai penasihat, dan megane (oke, yang ini gak penting). Karena kesan intelek dan posisi sebagai penasihat itulah Author kaitkan simbol yang ini dengan Yukina.

Ouryu: (Terjemahan literal: Yellow Dragon) Adalah eksistensi yang sering digambarkan posisinya lebih tinggi daripada Four Constellations, dan melambangkan posisi "tengah". Ouryu digambarkan sebagai kaisar yang mutlak, dan sejajar dengan dewa. Juga, Ouryu itu jahat iya, baik iya. Melambangkan kedua sisi Yin dang Yang sekaligus. Makanya, ini Author kaitkan dengan Mikado.

Kirin: Hewan mitologi yang berbadan kuda tapi berkepala dan bersisik naga, tunggangan dewa, dan bertugas mengadili siapapun yang menyalahi aturan dewa. Ini author kaitkan dengan Daiya karena kesetiaannya.

Oke, cukup sampai sini. Jaa ne! Jangan lupa review! *disiram minyak goreng*


	5. Did I Hope Too Much?

Chap 5.

Ugh, bikin FF kalau udah masuk tuh emang susah-susah gampang gitu. Soalnya bingung sama jadwal orz. Sori banget late update, sori juga buat pendeknya chapter ini. Mohon maafkan saya *bows*

Oiya, comment replies!

Myadorabletetsuya

Terimakasih! *bows* gak abal kan? Padahal saya kira saya terlalu lambat pace-nya dalam membuat cerita, lho..

Hyo? Oiya dong. Dia memang anak Aokise. Walaupun saya sendiri rasa Hyo lebih mirip ibunya daripada ayahnya, haha.

Fukuro sih, cuma "sedikit lebih waras dan pintar" dari Hyo. Tapi masih gokil. Yang ini juga dominan gen dari emak, hehe.

Fuyu... Aslinya dia itu tenang kalau lagi GAK SAMA anggota Kiseishi lain. Persis bapaknya yang tenang kalo lagi gak berurusan sama Kisedai. Di sisi lain, bisa dibilang dia anggota Kiseishi yang paling "waras". Masalahnya FF ini ya.. Tentang Kiseishi, dan gak banyak saat-saat Fuyu tidak sedang bersama anggota Kiseishi lain, jadi adegan dia tenang juga jadi jarang, haha. Dan mesumnya itu... Dia gak bicara mesum di depan orang, tapi koleksi bokepnya banyak. Jadi ya, kesimpulannya, dia itu orangnya jaim setengah mati. Dia bahkan melatih dirinya untuk menyembunyikan kekidalannya . Benar-benar jaim.

Mikado... Um, jujur, saya ngakak waktu Anda bilang "Akashi aja gak tinggi..." *dilempar gunting*. Oke, back to topic. Kekurangan Mikado? Secara keseluruhan, mungkin satu individu yang bernama "Akashi Mikado" emang sempurna. Tapi Mikado terdiri atas dua kepribadian, Mikado yang bermata kiri emas (yang untuk seterusnya, akan author sebut "Omote (lit: depan) ) , dan Mikado yang bermata kiri ungu (yang untuk seterusnya, akan Author sebut "Hontou" (lit: asli) ). Kelemahan Mikado sebenarnya adalah Hontou. Hontou itu aslinya orangnya pemalu, tapi naif sampai mudah dimanfaatkan orang. Karenanya, ada Omote untuk mendukungnya. Kesimpulannya, Omote itu aslinya rapuh. Dan Omote parno kalau sudah menyangkut Hontou. Jadi menurut saya, itulah kelemahan Mikado.

Daiya... Um, Daiya itu anak Kagami, lho. Dia juga terlalu baik kayak papanya. Dan kenapa Daiya tidak marah kepada perlakuan Mikado? karena dia sudah cukup melihat Mikado yang menangis di tengah tidurnya, walaupun frekuensinya menjadi semakin jarang seiring dengan naiknya jenjang pendidikan mereka. Dan dia ingin memastikan sebenarnya apakah Mikado benar-benar menangis. Dan itulah hasilnya.

Saya mohon maaf atas gaya bicara saya yang terkesan ngotot. Saya pun mohon maaf Anda kalau Anda tersinggung atas penjelasan saya.

Ryorin24

HUWAAAAA AUTHOR JUGA SAMAAAA ;A; BUTUH LEBIH BANYAK MURAAKA DAN NIJIHAIIIIII TOT . Um, Angstnya itu, ketahuan si Jaki kenapa-napa, kenapa Fuyu selalu iri sama yang punya emak, dan Mikado punya trauma. HUWAAAA SAYA JUGA BUTUH MURAAKA TAPI BINGUNG GAMBARINNYA GIMANA ORZ ORZ ORZ . Nyahaha bagus ya shipper MuraAka nambah? Kita sejalan pikiran *dor*. Astaga, kamu pecinta rated M? Umur berapa? *itu privasi, thor* .. Hehe, author sih sebenarnya udah ada ide mau numbalin keluarganya Aomine, wahahahaha *hobi banget sih nyiksa AoKise sama Nijihai thor* *habis aisk* *dihajar*

Oke, sama-sama karena kamu masih menemani saya! *lu kira lu presenter acara thor? *plak*

Oke, kita mulai aja FF-nya!

* * *

Semua anggota Kiseishi pun berpaling ke arah suara tersebut, dan menemukan seorang Shirogane Yukina disana. Mikado berkedip, lalu menegurnya.

"Kemampuanmu mengumpulkan informasi memang mengagumkan, Yukina. Tapi, aku belum memberimu izin untuk bicara. "

Yukina mengangguk , kemudian melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Aku tahu kau seangkuh apa orangnya, Mikado_-kun_. Saat bicara tadi, aku sudah siap menerima hukumannya. Tapi kita kesampingkan itu dulu. Sekarang yang penting adalah masalah keluargannya Fuu-_tan_. "

Kalau berada dalam kondisi biasa, Fukuro dan Hyo pasti sudah tertawa berguling-guling. Masalahnya sekarang mereka ada di suasana serius.

"Uhm... Sebenarnya apa ini yang terjadi... Aku.. Aku ga ngerti, ssu.. " Tanya Hyo. Sementara Fukuro hanya menggigiti kukuknya dengan ekspresi gelisah.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada ayahmu? " Jawab Mikado dingin.

Hyo pun segera menekan-nekan tombol-tombol pada ponselnya, dan sebelum mengatakan salam apa-apa , langsung menghujani ayahnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Pa bro! Itu.. Fuyu-_cchi_ kenapa!? Kenapa dia langsung lari keluar gitu!? Pa bro ngomong apa sih !? Bukan ancaman kan ssu !? "

"Whoa, whoa! Tenang dulu, Hyo! Persis emakmu banget, sih, paniknya lebay! Fuyu itu anak Haizaki, gausah dikhawatirin! "

"Tapi Pa bro, aku suka banget sama Fuyu-_cch_i! Fuyu-_cchi_ penting buat aku! Kumohon pa, kasih tau! Dia sebenarnya kenapa, ssu!?"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari seberang telepon, lalu sang ayah pun menjawab.

"... Kamu tahu kan, emaknya itu berandal yang selalu bikin masalah, termasuk sama emakmu? "

"Tahu, ssu. Kenapa emang? "

"... Si Haizaki itu... Sempet bikin masalah sama orang penting "di dunia belakang " sebelum nikah sama Nijimura-_san_. "

"Lho? Tapi kan Nijimura-_san_ sendiri juga lumayan berkuasa di "dunia belakang" kan? "

"Si Haizaki bikin masalahnya sebelum Nijimura-_san_ "naik ke puncak"... "

"Terus apa hubungannya sama Fuyu-_cchi_, ssu ?"

"...Tadi aku bilang Haizaki bermasalah dengan salah satu orang penting "dunia belakang" kan? Nah, orang penting itu... Menculik Fuyu. Yah, bapaknya ngamuk besar-besaran sih, waktu itu. Masalahnya ya, karena merasa bersalah, si Haizaki malah kabur, mencoba menjauhkan Fuyu darinya.. Dikira kabur bisa menyelesaikan masalah..."

"T-Tapi sekarang udah ketemu kan ssu? "

"Iya... Tapi hilang ingatan ."

Hyo pun langsung mengerti kenapa Fuyu selalu menampakkan ekspresi sedih dan iri setiap kali melihat anak yang dimanjakan ibunya. Karena cowok bermata perak itu kehilangan kasih sayang yang harusnya dia terima pada waktu dia kecil. Dan sekarang, biarpun sudah ketemu, hilang ingatan pula...

Fuyu butuh seseorang di sisinya. Untuk meyakinkannya bahwa dia tidak sendiri. ..

"O...Oh.. Yawdah... Nanti kutelepon lagi ya, Pa bro."

Setelah memutuskan telepon, kalau Hyo yang tadi menghujani ayahnya dengan pertanyaan , kali ini dia yang dihujani pertanyaan oleh Fukuro.

"J.. Jadi gimana, Hyo_-chan_? "

"I.. Itu.. Katanya, Pa Bro nemu nyokapnya Fuyu-_cchi._.."

Mendengar jawaban Hyo, Fukuro pun langsung lari ke lantai atas, menyalakan laptopnya. Ketika sang cowok berambut hijau mencoba menyambungkan wifi-nya, ada suara tenor yang sangat dikenalnya, menegurnya.

"Apapun yang kau rencanakan, aku melarangmu melakukannya ."

Fukuro menengok ke belakang, untuk menemukan sang kapten Kiseishi, tapi anehnya, kali ini, mata heterochromianya menampakkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Mi.. Mika-_chan_ tahu apa nanodayo !? "

"Memangnya kamu pikir aku tidak tahu kau ini hacker? " Tandas Mikado tenang. Fukuro , menelan ludah, dan membalas.

"Yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah... Bagaimana caranya menolong Fuu-chan. Mau dihukum olehmu pun... Rasanya aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, nanodayo. "

"... Hacking itu tindak kriminal, Fukuro. "

" Aku... Aku tak peduli! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kubisa, apapun resikonya! "

Mikado pun menghela nafas, lalu memejamkan matanya. Mikado yang bermata emas ini sebenarnya benci dengan kondisi seperti ini. Tersakiti karena kenaifan, mencoba menolong orang tapi malah terseret ke dalam masalah...

Sama saja dengan kepribadiannya yang lain. Kenapa sih, semua orang di sekitarnya senaif ini? Tidakkah mereka sadar kalau pada akhirnya merekalah yang tersakiti dan terseret? Yah, tapi sejak awal, inilah tujuan keberadaannya. Mendukung seseorang yang naif dan terlalu baik dan memilah siapa yang sebaiknya ditolong...

"Diriku yang satu lagi, aku mohon, tolonglah Fuyu-_chin_." Pinta kepribadian yang satu lagi di dalam benaknya.

Mikado pun membuka matanya, dan bergumam.

" Oh, ya ampun, kalian semua memang pelayan yang tak berguna. " Ujarnya sambil berbalik dan pergi dari tempatnya.

"Mi... Mika-_chan_ mau apa nodayo? "

"Aku akan mempersiapkan keberangkatan kita. Aku bisa mengatur agar kita kembali lebih cepat dari Fuyu."

"J.. Jadi, kita jadi pergi, nanodayo? "

"Yah, begitulah." Jawab cowok berambut ungu tersebut, sambil mencari-cari nomor kenalannya di ponselnya. Yukina, dengan samar, merasakan gerak bibir Mikado.

"Kamu juga, terlalu baik...Diriku yang satu lagi. "

* * *

Fuyu segera membanting pintu mobilnya, berjalan dengan langkah yang dipercepat, memasuki Mabes polisi Tokyo. Begitu sampai, yang ada disana untuk menyambutnya hanyalah Ryo.

"Um... Fuyu-kun ya... M-maaf, Haizaki sudah dibawa Aomine-kun ke RS tadi... "

"RS mana? " Tanya Fuyu, mencoba menahan semua emosinya.

"Uhm... RS Itazumi, kalau tak salah..."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera kesana. "

Fuyu pun masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan memacunya. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah bertemu dengan ibunya yang sudah mencampakkannya selama lima tahun ini, dan menanyakan segala pertanyaan yang selama ini menghantuinya.

Begitu masuk RS, alangkah kagetnya Fuyu, karena ia menemukan para anggota Kiseishi yang lain disana.

"Bagaimana... Bagaimana caranya kalian bisa sampai lebih dulu dariku ? Tidak, yang harus kutanyakan adalah, kenapa kalian mengejarku ? "

" Bukankah sama dengan alasan kau terburu-terburu datang kemari ? " Jawab Mikado tenang.

"..."

" Um, Fuu-chan, kata bokap , nyokapmu ada ada di ruang 413... " ujar Fukuro, mengingatkan sang

"Aku mengerti, aku kesana sekarang. " Balas Fuyu singkat, tapi sebelum kakinya sempat melangkah lagi, sebuah tangan yang berkulit gelap memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang putih.

"Fuyu-_cchi,_ aku juga punya sesuatu yang penting untuk dikatakan... "

"Aaaah, apalagi !?"

" Pa bro bilang nyokapmu itu... Hilang ingatan... "

Fuyu terdiam sebentar,kemudian melepaskan cengkeraman Hyo dari tangannya.

"Walaupun begitu, aku... Aku.. tetap ingin mencoba... Mungkin ingatannya akan pulih saat meilhatku , karena aku mirip Papa... "

"Kau yakin, Fuu-tan ? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak ingat apa-apa tentangmu ? Seorang ibu sampai melupakan anaknya.. Itu artinya lukanya serius... " Tanya Yukina. Suaranya bergetar. Fuyu, menyadari suaranya yang bergetar pun mengacak rambut putih Yukina.

"Karenanya... Setidaknya, aku bersyukur Mama tetap hidup. Aku tahu kau sedikit banyak mengkhawatirkanku, karena orangtuamu juga... "

"..."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ya! "

"Fuu-_chan_, tunggu! Ini, lucky item untuk Aquarius hari ini. Oh, dan juga ini, sebagai tambahan. "

"Ini..."

* * *

Ketika berjalan ke ruangan tempat ibunya dirawat, Fuyu menemukan ayah Fukuro.

"Midorima-_san_. Kondisi ibuku bagaimana? "

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Shintarou pun memberikan satu file kepada Fuyu. Fuyu pun membuka file tersebut, membaca isinya. Sesaat, Fuyu pun langsung terdiam, lalu mengembalikan file tersebut kepada pria berambut hijau tersebut.

"... Apakah sudah benar-benar tak tertolong lagi? "

"Sebenarnya bisa, tapi keadaannya memburuk dengan stresnya . Dia hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan sugesti. Dia yang sekarang tak punya niatan untuk tetap hidup... "

"Ingatannya hilang? Sepenuhnya? "

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Setidaknya, sampai tahun keduanya di SMP."

"Tahun kedua SMP... Berarti setidaknya, sudah kenal Papa, kan? "

"Ya.. Fuyu, kau tidak berpikir untuk menyamar menjadi ayahmu, kan? "

"Bagaimana, ya... " Jawab Fuyu sambil memegang dua benda yang tadi diberikan Fukuro padanya. Pewarna rambut sementara dan foundation.

* * *

"Heh, akhirnya ketemu juga ya, dasar bocah busuk." Ujar seorang pria berambut hitam. Pria berambut kelabu yang terbaring lemah di kasur tersebut pun menjawab lemah.

"Nijimura_-san_... "

"Tidurlah. Kau luka parah kan? Istirahat sana. Aku akan menghukummu nanti kalau kau sudah sembuh." Ujar sang pria berambut hitam sambil sedikit menggerakka lengan kirinya untuk mengaca-acak kepala yang berambut perak, tetapi segera menyadari kesalahannya, dan mengacak-acak kepala Shougo.

Benar sekali, itu bukan Shuuzou, tapi Fuyu. Dia hanya ingin mencoba, apakah ingatan ibunya bisa kembali begitu melihat ayahnya. Ternyata dia salah. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur , apa boleh buat. Sejak awal dia memang mirip ayahnya, hanya saja sedikit lebih tinggi, kulitnya jauh lebih putih, dan rambutnya bening. Tapi semua itu bisa ditutupi dengan make-up dan menunduk sedikit,masalah utamanya sebenarnya bukan itu. Fuyu aslinya kidal, sementara ayahnya tidak. Untungnya Fuyu biasa melatih dirinya supaya biasa menggunakan tangan kanan sejak kecil, tapi terkadang tanpa sadar ia menggunakan tangan kirinya. Semoga saja ibunya itu tidak menyadari kekidalannya.

"Heh! Dasar modus! Sebenernya gapapa sih, kalo gapake cambuk sama lilin! Ngomong –ngomong... Beneran yah, aku amnesia , dan sebenernya udah 20 tahun sejak lu lulus dari Teiko? "

"Kamu itu matanya bermasalah , ya? Bukannya sudah lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, Midorima benar-benar sudah menjadi dokter , Aomine juga benar-benar sudah menjadi polisi . "

"Haha, Daiki beneran jadi polisi, rasanya gamungkin banget. Orang temen ngebokep gue dulu. Eh, emangnya Nijimura-_san_ kerja jadi apa? "

"Mau tau aja sih, bocah busuk? Gaada hubungannya denganmu. Yawdah, bobo gih. Aku cuma mau lihat separah apa keadaanmu, tahu. Untung kau masih hidup. Ngerti kata kapok nggak sih? Dariii dulu gak pernah berhenti cari masalah. Sudah ya, aku pergi. Besok aku datang lagi, kok. " Ujar Fuyu sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tunggu, Nijimura-_san_! "

"Haaa!? Apalagi?! "

"Kenapa... kau masih peduli padaku? Kan sudah lama sejak kita lulus dari Teiko ? "

" Hm, memang ada penjelasannya. Tapi, itu akan panjang, sementara aku sibuk. Aku pergi. "

Jawab Fuyu anteng sambil menutup pintu, meninggalkan Shougo yang masih bingung. Setelah menutup pintu, Fuyu bersandar pada pintu, mengatur nafas, dan segera lari ke kamar mandi. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, mata kelabu pun langsung terpaku pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Hah. Ia benar-benar seperti ayahnya , padahal ia hanya memakai pewarna rambut dan foundation. Ia hanya tertawa geli pada aktingnya tadi. Telalu sempurna sampai membuatnya jijik sendiri. Kalau tadi ada Hyo, bakal bilang apa, ya? Fuyu pun menggaruk kepalanya yang benar-benar gatal kali ini, dan memutuskan untuk langsung membilas kepalanya yang gatal karena spray, dengan meletakkan kepalanya di bawah wastafel dan menyalakan kerannya. Kebetulan sekali, pada saat itu juga Hyo masuk ke kamar mandi, dan hampir menjerit ketakutan karena warna hitem dari kepala tersebut luntur, dan langsung memberikan jari tengah kepadanya. Dia pun langsung mengenali pemilik kulit salju yang sifatnya agak berandal itu.

"Fuyu_-cchi_ ?" Kalau mau bilas rambut jangan disini dong ssu, tunggu pulang susah amat ?"

"Gatel banget tau! Daripada komen, mending lu bantuin gue bilas nih spray dari rambut gue. Kalo gak mau bantu, mending lu pergi sekarang deh ah. Dan lagi, siapa yang ngasih lo izin buat manggil gue pake nama kecil gue , hah!? "

"Iyaaa, iya. Kubantu deh nih ssu. Jadi... Tadi gimana ? " Tandas Hyo sambil membersihkan cat rambut dari mahkota kaca Fuyu. Yang diatanya terdam sebentar, lalu menjawab dengan nada lirih.

"...Gak berhasil.. Dan dia gak inget gue. ... Eh, gue bisa minta tolong sama lu, gak? "

"... Kalau Nijimura-_cchi_ sampai minta tolong begini padaku... Berarti ini penting banget ya ssu? Apa aja request lo, gue turutin , kok. Soalnya gak akan aneh-aneh, ga kayak Mikado_-cchi_."

"... Bisa tolong ajarin gue akting? Elo aktor kelas dunia, pasti bisa kan? "

"Bisa aja sih ssu, tapi Nijimuracchi benar-benar gila ya ssu. Menyamar jadi ayah sendiri di depan ibu sendiri... "

"Aaaahh, berisik! Lo ngomong kayak gue melakukan sesuatu yang salah aja !? Aaaaahh.. Tapi... Makasih banget , ya. Ngomong sama lo, bikin perasaan gue jadi lebih enak...Sedikit. "

"Nijimuracchi.."

"Fuu-chan... Keadaannya gimana ya..." Gumam Fukuro khawatir. Tak lama kemudian, Hyo dan Fuyu pun kembali bersama, dimana air masih menetes dari surai kaca. Fukuro pun segera menghampiri Fuyu, dan menanyakan apa hasil akting Fuyu tadi. Fuyu hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Fukuro pn menghela nafas kecewa, sambil tetap menengadah untuk bisa menatap Fuyu. Fuyu pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya, begitu juga Hyo dan Fukuro. Tiba-tiba, Daiya berkata " Hyo-kun, bisakah malam ini aku menginap di rumahmu? "

Hyo pun tersentak, dan malah balik bertanya.

" Eeeeeh? T-tapi, b-bagaimana dengan Mikadocchi? "

"Lakukan sesukamu, Daiya. Toh, hanya semalam ini." Tandas Mikado dengan penuh ketidak-pedulian, keping emas setengah tertutup dan pandangannya pun terpaku entah ke mana.

"Akashi! Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan! "

"Cukup, Nijimura-kun. Tidak perlu marah karena aku... Ini masalahku dengan Mikado-kun... Dan Hyo-kun.. Hanya semalam saja.. Tak apa, kan? "

"Uhm, oke saja sih, ssu... Pa Bro dan Ma Sist dari dulu seneng banget kalo Daiya-_cchi_ nginep di rumah..."

Dan dengan itu, Fuyu, Daiya dan Hyo pun akhirnya melangkah pergi. Sebelum benar-benar pegi, Daiya berbalik, dan melihat Mikado berkedip, keping emas penuh keangkuhan digantikan dengan keping ametis penuh kesedihan, menatapnya sejenak, lalu menitikkan setetes air mata. Daiya berkedip, dan keping ametis tergantikan lagi dengan keping emas, kesedihan digantikan dengan keangkuhan. Tapi tetes air itu ada...

Setelah Daiya , Fuyu, dan Hyo pergi, Fukuro pun pergi, kemudian Yukina juga pergi , dan yang terakhir pergi adalah Mikado, karena supirnya datang terlambat. Pak supir ini sebenarnya ingin menanyakan kemana Daiya, tapi dengan mood tuan mudanya yang sekarang, kalau bertanya pasti tuan mudanya ini bahkan tidak akan menyisakan sedikit pun sisa tubuhnya untuk dikirimkan kepada keluarganya, jadi ia diam saja.

Di dalam mobil, Mikado memejamkan matanya, dan mendapati dirinya berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang tertata rapi , dan terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu. Mikado membuka pintu tersebut, dan mendapati **dirinya yang satu lagi, yang bermata kiri ungu**, hanya saja, dalam wujud nampak jauh lebih muda dari seharusnya. Mikado yang bermata kiri ungu tersebut nampak seperti ketika ia mengalami traumanya itu-lima tahun. Sementara Mikado yang bermata kiri emas napmak seperti usianya yang seharusnya-14. Mikado yang bermata kiri ungu, menarik-narik celana Mikado yang bermata emas, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"_ Omote-chin_, kenapa kau katakan hal sekejam itu pada Daiya-_chin_? "

" Kejam apanya? Dan kenapa kau memanggilku_ Omote_? Kau adalah pemilik asli tubuh ini... Soal itu, aku, aku.. Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kalaupun aku lenyap, dia masih setia di sisimu.. "

" ... Kan, kau yang lebih sering menggunakan tubuh ini.. Tapi tidak begitu juga caranya! "

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Hontou. Kau yang tidak mengerti ..." Ujar _Omote_ sambil berlutut dan memeluk Hontou.

"Bahwa aku.. Hanya ingin... Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku ada hanya untuk melindungimu... Aku tak peduli berapa orang yang telah kusengsarakan karenanya. Aku hanya tak ingin dirimu tersakiti lagi..."

"Aku mohon,_ Omote-chin_. Jangan lakukan itu... Sudah cukup...Kesendirian itu sangatlah menyesakkan... "

"Aku tahu... Ini adalah hal kejam terakhir yang akan kulakukan kepada Daiya. Kurasa tadi aku sudah mengatakannya, tapi nanti, pasti... Entah kapan, aku pun tak bisa melihatnya dengan mata ini, tapi pasti terjadi... Aku pasti lenyap... "

"Ti.. Tidak, _Omote-chin_, aku masih membutuhkanmu... "

"Aku tahu. Tapi suatu hari kelak, kau akan menjadi cukup kuat supaya tidak bisa dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain dan bisa mengemban nama keluarga Akashi.. Kalau saat itu tiba.. Kau sudah tidak lagi membutuhkan diriku dan aku akan lenyap..Tapi itu.."

"Mikado-sama, kita sudah sampai." Panggil sang supir, membangunkan tuan mudanya yang tertidur lelap. Perlahan Mikado pun membuka kelopak matanya, dan berkata kepada pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Tapi itu..Tidak bisa kuhindari..."

TBC

* * *

What the hell.. Chapter ini singkat banget dibanding chapter-chapter sebelumnya... Drace minta maaf ;A; soalnya Drace kepikiran adegan lain...

Um, kalo gak ngerti, Drace akan jelaskan sekali lagi. "Mikado yang bermata kiri emas" itu yang disebut Omote (lit: depan), karena biasanya dia yang menggunakan tubuh itu. Dan 'Mikado yang bermata kiri ungu" itu Hontou( lit: asli), karena dia pemilik asli tubuh itu. Oiya, Fuyu itu kidal. Fukuro juga kidal. Hyo sama Daiya pengguna tangan Mikado dan Yukina itu ambidextrous (bisa pakai tangan kanan iya, bisa pakai tangan kiri juga). Terus emang dasar si Fuyu gila, dia nyamar jadi bapaknya -_- itu si jaki kok cukup tolol buat ga ngeh itu bukan Nijimura yang dia tahu.. Kalau kalian penasaran kenapa Fuyu bisa berakting seperti itu, kan jaki ngilang gak sejak Fuyu bayi. Dia tahu kok interaksi ortunya kayak gimana. Tenang, no chara death. Tapi masalah pasti ada di FF ini. Kemudian nih, FF ini kan tentang anak-anaknya Kisedai... Tapi kemudian Drace dapet ide buat bikin para OC anak-anaknya Crownless General... Nah, jadi di chapter ini Drace akan buka sesi pertanyaan lagi...

1: Kalian lebih suka Mikado yang "Omote" (yang bermata kiri emas dan yandere kayak emaknya) atau yang Hontou? (yang naif, lembek, kekanakan dan bermata kiri ungu) ? Author sih pribadi lebih suka Omote daripada Hontou... Mirip emaknya soalnya. *pret*

2: Kalian oke gak dengan crack couple? Soalnya kebanyakan crack couple nih... Imayoshi X Hanamiya, Himuro X Mibuchi, Hayama X Miyaji... Paling Kiyoshi X Hyuuga aja yang ga crack orz. Gapapa tuh, crack? Kalau kalian keberatan, author ga jadi munculin anak-anaknya Crownless Generals. Kalau gak keberatan, mereka bakal jadi rivalnya Kisedai.

3: Enaknya Nebuya dipasangin ama siapa? Bukannya author ga ngeship Nebuya X Mibuchi, tapi author pengen anak-anaknya Crownless General juga pas berlima biar jadi satu lawan satu sama Kiseishi. Apa pasangin ama cewek random aja? *shot*

4: Jujur, author bingung Miyaji sama Hayama semenya siapa... Menurut kalian enaknya siapa jadi seme?

5: Fukuro mending pasangin ama anak pasangan yang mana? Soalnya kan sama si anak KiyoHyuu bisa, sama si anak MiyaHaya bisa, sama si anak HimuMibu juga bisa tuh... Bingung ...

6: Anak-anaknya Crownless Generals mending seangkatan atau lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kiseishi?

Oke, sekian dari Drace. Review kalian akan selalu jadi masukan bagi saya buat koreksi diri dan juga penyemangat! Bagi anda sekalian yang masih bertahan, saya ucapkan terima masih!


End file.
